Oración de Pecado
by Bellrose Jewel
Summary: Mentira: No es más que una cruel sátira de la verdad, dolorosa y cortante pero no eterna, ¿Cuándo aprendería Sakura que no puede jugar a ser el destino?        Avance Cap 12.
1. Capitulo 1: Convivencia

_**Advertencia: Cap. 1 contiene lemon.**_

***-*-* Prólogo*-*-***

El oscuro manto de seda negra, se aferraba al cielo como si la noche fuese a imperar eternamente. Cada estrella, por más lejana que se encontraba, parecía querer destacar de entre las demás, como él una vez quiso de niño.

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, pero aquel espectáculo nocturno lo invitaba a quedarse; para abrir su mente y despejarla; a quedarse pero sin pensar en el lío al que se estaba metiendo.

Si tan solo las estrellas; con su constante titilar y su arrogante afán por predominar en el firmamento; lo distrajeran lo suficiente para que los problemas se solucionaran a sí mismos.

Pero eso no sucedería… y esperando afuera solo acrecentaba la vergüenza de su cobardía. Ya no sabía si podría llevar el título en alto, cuando como hombre había caído tan bajo, incluso más allá del pútrido suelo.

Porque cuando pudo escoger entre el amor y el honor, prefirió a este último. Porque al iniciar su descenso arrastró a personas inocentes, las condenó.

Porque al darse cuenta de su error, echó lodo no solo en su nombre, sino también en el de la víctima de su treta, a la que le quitó una vida, su felicidad y su libertad. A esa persona que deberá cargar sus culpas junto con él.

Y ella también, era el objeto de su perdición, a pesar de que era otra la dueña de su corazón; Ella, inocentemente, había encendido en él, la más efímera y egoísta pasión que podía concebir un hombre, aquel que no permitía siquiera imaginarla libre de él, aquel que la sentenciaba a quedarse a su lado, sin amor, pero presta a satisfacer ese capricho personal.

***-*-* Capitulo 1: Convivencia *-*-***

La llave se introdujo en el pequeño cerrojo, moviendo un simple mecanismo que abriría la puerta de roble. La habitación se encontraba en tinieblas, iluminada solamente por unas cuantas velas distribuidas en ella.

Era una estancia muy acogedora; tenía la calidez de un hogar, uno que extrañamente no era suyo; el piso estaba forrado de madera color caramelo, muy limpio; un pequeño escalón en cuya parte baja se distinguía un par de zapatos bien ubicados y relucientes; una planta de bambú que adornaba la esquina y una pintura rústica colgada en la pared.

Cada detalle se fijaba a sus gustos, porque fue él mismo quién los escogió. Pero aún así le faltaba algo para considerarlos suyos, algo que su mente había bloqueado.

Se quitó las habituales sandalias ninja, cuidando que se acoplaran de igual forma que los otros delicados zapatos de mujer. La manecilla del reloj marcaba la media noche por lo que intentó entrar sin demasiado ruido, para no molestar.

Pero al cruzar el umbral de la pequeña cocina se percató que ella se escondía detrás de una columna adyacente, ese era su típico comportamiento tímido.

-Naruto-kun –susurró, como era usual en ella; sus manos estrujaban su delantal rosa con nerviosismo a tiempo que mantenía la mirada a sus pies.

-Buenas noches Hina-chan –respondió, caminando con indiferencia, como si no le hubiera afectado en nada; lo cual era la más grande blasfemia pues hasta que no la vio, no pudo considerar esa casa como suya… y eso lo asustaba, ella era su esposa no una de sus pertenencias.

Se dispuso a quitarse la pesada capa; aquella que lo hacía ver heroico, como su padre; La cual pesaba más porque solo escondía lo que realmente era. Larga y hermosa, de un color naranja butano, los bordes rojos y un elegante diseño de lamas oscuras al final de cada puño.

Hinata ya estaba a su lado, como toda buena esposa, dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que pidiera.

Aquel trozo de tela resbaló sobre sus hombros fornidos, mientras ella lo recogía. Al instante se colocó detrás y alargando los brazos deshizo la atadura de su protector.

Los finos cabellos áureos cayeron sobre su frente al perder el soporte que .los mantenía sujetos. Las suaves mejillas de la joven se encendieron al encontrar una figura de tal porte frente a ella. A pesar de llevar una chaqueta totalmente negra y un pantalón color crema, se dibujaba debajo de la ropa una exquisita musculatura, la cual era opacada por los ojos más azules que había tenido el gusto de ver.

-Gracias –espetó a tiempo que quitaba la indumentaria de sus manos y esbozaba una media sonrisa; una que no se asemejaba en nada al sonoro carcajeo que solía dar cuando niño, una sonrisa de cortesía pero nada más.

-Preparé ramen para la cena –la voz sonó tan bajita que habría sido imposible escucharla, de no ser porque Naruto la conocía tan bien que siempre estaba atento a los pequeños balbuceos.

Hizo un movimiento brusco hacia el reloj, "el desayuno" se corrigió en su fuero interno al percibir que hace algunos minutos se inicio un nuevo ciclo solar.

-Está bien –finalizó, estaba seguro que esa sería la última frase que pronunciarían; al menos durante un rato.

El platillo estuvo delicioso, como todo lo que Hinata preparaba; alguna vez había enunciado algo como "te convertirás en una buena esposa…", pero jamás se imaginó que eso se aplicaría en su propia vida.

Una vez en la habitación, como todas las noches decidió darse una ducha rápida. Al salir solo llevando los pantalones, se topó con el cuerpo de la chica, justo en medio de la habitación, que se encontraba paralizada y con la espalda hacía la puerta del baño.

Era imposible no mirarla, llevando una bata muy corta de seda transparente y matices lila; que se sujetaba a sus frágiles brazos con una cinta fina y que en plena caída ceñida, se arrugaba al chocar con sus caderas redondeadas y ese insinuante trasero.

Tragó saliva.

La imagen del otro lado de ese cuerpo lo cegó, aquel busto tan generosamente proporcionado, delicado y dulce; y ese rostro inocente que era capaz de encenderlo así, como ahora.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, ya se había acercado lo suficiente, el aroma de ese cabello recogido lo embriagó; con mucha suavidad retiró la goma que lo levantaba.

Luego con la misma lentitud experta, pasó sus brazos rodeando la estrecha cintura, ciñéndola a él. Hinata se estremeció al sentir como el rubio pegaba su rostro detrás de su cuello, para sentir toda la esencia que emanaba su ser.

Pronto apartó cada hebra de su melena azulada, aquella que lo volvía loco cuando sus puntas acariciaban su torso desnudo durante cada embestida. Juntó sus labios en tortuosos besos que se esparcieron por toda esa zona de piel descubierta. Un suspiro escapó de su garganta, dándole la pauta que lo desató.

Hizo que el cuerpo de la peli azul girara hasta tenerlo frente a frente. La aferró de la nuca para poder besarla con lujuria, con la misma que fue correspondido. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, mientras sus bocas se encontraban salvajemente.

No supo cuando, pero ya la tenía acorralada, entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Acariciando cada curva, mientras rasgaba la fina tela… ¡Dios! Al menos podía controlarse un poco. Sintió que el encaje de un corpiño negro contra el pecho, de forma atrevida aventuró una mano a la espalda de ella para quitarlo, mientras la otra masajeaba los pechos liberados.

Un gemido fuerte rebotó contra las paredes cuando bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón turgente entre los dientes; ella se mordió el labio inferior para callarlo, pero eso solo conseguía enloquecerlo más. ¿Por qué le negaba escuchar esos sonidos de satisfacción?

Tiró del pequeño botón sin piedad; su dedo pulgar atrapó el otro para darle igual trato. Las manos de ella fueron a dar en la sábana, aferrándose para no gritar.

Bien, si eso es lo que quería entonces, dirigió su mano libre hasta su intimidad, arrancando la ropa interior de la misma forma que el resto. Dejó que dos dedos acariciaran allí, ella se sujetó con más fuerza, parecía iba a termina desgarrando la ropa de cama.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que aún se resistía a soltarlo; introdujo ambos dedos de forma lenta causándole intensas sacudidas que la hicieron removerse sobre las almohadas, excitándolo demasiado. El miembro amenazaba con romper los bóxer si no lo liberaban.

Separó la mano que torturaba allí abajo, mientras tomaba ambos senos, los juntaba y se llevaba los dos pezones a la boca juntos. Hinata perdió el sentido de la orientación, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, él aprovechó para liberar su dolor que se mostraba palpitante.

-¿Seguirás resistiéndote? –preguntó mientras guiaba su cabeza al centro ardiente y deseoso de la ojiplata. Ella negó tratando de acercarse a su boca, abrió las piernas desmedidamente dejándolo a su alcance.

-Responde –murmuró con voz ronca, sus orbes refulgían hambrientas al observarla.

-N-n-no-o –contestó sofocada por la excitación, la que le impedía pensar con nitidez.

-Pídeme lo que quieres –volvió a responder mientras dejaba que su lengua se paseara sobre los pliegues húmedos. Otro grito se apagó antes de salir a la superficie.

-Te quiero dentro –demandó la joven; una sonrisa maliciosa surcó el rostro de Naruto, se sentía orgulloso de hacer que su mujer le rogara así.

-Onegai –pidió de nuevo. El chico se devolvió a los pechos subiendo hábilmente hasta poder susurrarle en el oído.

-Quiero oírte gritar –rugió mientras se hundía entre sus muslos.

Un espasmo la sacudió violentamente cuando iniciaba el vaivén de caderas, enterró las uñas en su espalda morena y ancha.

-Mmm, más, más Naruto –le alentaba con su inocente voz ahora distorsionada por el placer. Y a él le fascinaba como sonaba su nombre cuando le hacía el amor.

-Eres… exquisita –gruñó en su boca cuando volvió a apoderarse de su lengua

-Sigue, sigue, ahh… onegai –rodeó su cintura con las piernas para que no se le ocurriera dejarla en ese momento. Aunque estaba por descontado, él nunca se atrevería a separarse hasta que se corriera un par de veces.

Aquel acto hizo que toda la sangre hirviera en sus venas, las embestidas se volvieron brutales, parecía que realmente intentaría romperla en dos. Y ella disfrutaba demasiado cuando perdía el control y se dejaba dominar por sus instintos, se sentía suya aunque la realidad fuese otra.

Cuando ambos se unían todo desaparecía; solo quedaba esa sensación de ser llenada por completo, esa sensación tan profunda; tan duro, grueso y enloquecedor.

-Me fascina esto –susurró de nuevo, pero no era ella sino él quien no dejaba de regocijarse. Su espalda se perlaba de sudor, el mismo que al bajar se mezclaba con el de ella, humedeciendo la seda blanca. Parecía que la cama se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

Ahora el esfuerzo era otro, no debía terminar porque el martirio seria largo, él no era del tipo de hombres que se conformaban con una sola vez. Desde niña se preguntaba de donde obtenía semejante resistencia, ahora el motivo de la interrogante era distinto pero seguía admirándolo por eso, lo respetaba y lo amaba aun más.

No pudo resistir y su cuerpo se tenso, estallo llenando cada célula de su ser, ablandando sus articulaciones como si fuesen de gelatina, mareándola hasta que cada rincón se sensibilizó al más ligero roce y pronto reconoció un grito desesperado que provenía de su interior; quedó saciada.

Pero el nunca estuvo fuera ni se detuvo, continuo succionando los doloridos pezones; ella habría querido pedirle piedad, podía pedírselo pero era mucho más gratificante cuando sentía que él se dejaba en dentro. Dejándose arrastrar por una marea de pasión, se unieron una y otra vez.

Al final, como siempre, ambos obtenían el más sublime orgasmo sincronizadamente; sintiendo como se escurría su semilla. Ambos jadeando mientras se separaban y la culpa azotaba su conciencia como un cruel verdugo.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

***-*-* Fin Cap 1 *-*-***

_Un poco confuso supongo. _

_Cualquier duda se aclarará con el transcurso de la historia, pero debo agregar que las cosas apenas comienzan y que cada capi tendrá sorpresa tras sorpresa._

_Empieza con un lemon pero por eso ya dejé una advertencia antes de empezar el fic, aunque no tengo planeado poner otro... aunque eso no significa que vaya a ser aburrido._

_Espero un par de reviews. Y subiré la conti pronto._

_Sayo._


	2. Capitulo 2: La Caída

***-*-* CAP. 2: La Caída *-*-***

El recuerdo ardiente de la noche anterior hacía que su conciencia fluctuara entre culpabilidad y lujuria.

Soltó un suspiro.

¿Cuándo aprendería a hacer las cosas bien? Se supone que ya todo estaba decidido, se supone que no debía volver a esa casa. Seguía cometiendo error tras error, tenía que parar alguna vez ¿no?

-Naruto-sama –llamó la peli rosa con voz sensual aunque disimulada; y ahí estaba, otro lío que resolver- creí que esta noche te quedarías en casa.

Ahora ¿mentir?, parecía una buena opción; a pesar de estar algo gastada… es decir, el acuerdo era que hace dos días iría hasta Hinata, le agradecería el hecho de convertirlo en Hokage, de aceptar casarse con él, de haber tomado semejante obligación tan enserio como para cumplir su papel de esposa al pie de la letra –en la cama y fuera de ella- y luego pedirle el divorcio.

Irse en contra de su padre, del mismísimo clan Hyuuga y por supuesto, darle la espalda a las malas manías que habían adoptado sus partes bajas.

-No te pongas así –ronroneo Sakura mientras de acercaba no sin antes echar llave a la puerta de la oficina- Sé que es difícil; ni yo misma quiero ver a Hinata triste, pero iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

Sus manos delgadas se posaron sobre sus hombros al estar detrás de él. Y aún así recordó como Hinata se había aferrado del mismo lugar al llegar al orgasmo.

Su mandíbula se tensó al tratar de desviar el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que pensarlo –respondió fríamente a la joven, cuyos ojos jade se entrecerraron con gesto analítico, en otras circunstancias le abría aterrado la idea de que ella descubriera su recaída o el motivo de ella.

Finalmente sin comprender o fingiendo entera ignorancia la Haruno se apartó despidiéndose con un corto beso en los labios.

Una vez en la soledad de su lugar de trabajo, empezó a sopesar sus errores desde el inicio, incluso antes de conocer sus posibilidades de acceder al cargo de Hokage.

Todo inició al final de una misión de clase S, cuando las claras ordenes de la Godaime fueron "Velar por la seguridad de la aldea", como siempre los detalles no le fueron dados hasta que se encontró en camino a cumplirla.

Se le otorgó dicha misión porque supuestamente ya no quedaba otro Akatsuki que fuera tras el Kyuubi.

La realidad fue otra, ¿quién habría imaginado que Madara podría regenerarse tras meses de haber perecido?

Al parecer el mismo Sasuke quien ahora estaba demente por completo, se encargó de esconderlo y buscar a Hidan enterrado en el bosque solo para arrancarle el bendito corazón que aún seguía latiendo.

Todo esto en su afán de "restablecer al Clan Uchiha" y qué mejor manera que manteniendo vivos a sus únicos sobrevivientes.

Ya que un encuentro con Madara no pasó ni por asomo entre sus planes, tuvieron una lucha forzada que terminó en la liberación del chakra rojo.

Para los aldeanos no existían demasiados datos a partir de ahí, solo que acabó con Madara definitivamente y también con Sasuke; el porqué de su decisión tampoco estaba claro, lo único que Kakashi recalcó después de despertar fue que siempre tuvo un control perfecto y que si Sasuke murió fue porque Naruto así lo quiso, por el bien de Konoha.

Naruto pudo divisar la silueta delgada de Sakura cuando abandonó la torre Hokage, todo había sido por ella, por la promesa que le hizo.

Pensaba dejarlo vivir, si no fuera porque se había percatado de que todo era una farsa.

L a verdad: Ese no era Madara, solo un cuerpo lleno de asquerosos remiendos, había utilizado los ojos de su hermano para unirlos a los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron los Taka.

La ira se apoderó de él; al despertar a la realidad se encontró con alguien peor que Orochimaru.

Pensó hacerle un favor al mundo, al honor del Clan Uchiha, a Sasuke, a Sakua y muy en el fondo a sí mismo; fue una decisión precipitada pero nunca se arrepintió de tomarla.

Ahora todos se preguntaban por qué lo había hecho, pero no con miedo o reproche, sino como una aceptación de que el niño había madurado.

Fue su liberación de todo lo que le impedía crecer.

Esto lo convirtió en candidato número uno para Hokage, pero su impaciencia fue más fuerte, después de todo ese era su único objetivo, ahora.

Cuando Sasuke murió frente a los ojos de Sakura, esta ya no pudo más.

A Naruto se le partió el alma de verla abrazando un cadáver, gritando a todo pulmón que lo amaba; sentía que había hecho bien pero la actitud de Sakura le escupía en la cara lo contrario.

Sí; Había sido egoísta, un traidor, alguien que solo pensaba en sus fines personales; Había perdido toda oportunidad de que ella se fijara en él

Se sintió como el ser más despreciable que pudo haber existido y como prueba seguía sin arrepentirse.

Claro que toda esta historia no tenía mucho que ver en lo que sucedió después.

De la peli rosa no se supo mucho, nunca lo visitó cuando estuvo en el hospital, ni cuando lo dieron de alta; había sido muy clara en su odio hacia él.

Y pronto otra bomba descendió sobre el rubio, aquél día lluvioso habían ido a buscarlo a su casa. Sin muchos ánimos recibió al líder del nuevo Clan más poderoso de Konoha, Hiashi Hyuuga.

A este hombre se le dio por hablarle de un tema que se discutió en una reunión secreta.

Tsunade pretendía abandonar el cargo, pasárselo a él; existieron fuertes voces en contra aunque sin argumentos de su oposición.

Importaba mucho el apoyo popular, que era más suyo que de nadie; pero había otro que debía ganarse también, los feudales y patriarcas de grandes familias se oponía a cambiar a la honorable nieta del Primero y fundador por un Jinchuriki.

"Para llegar a la cima necesitas una familia… te ofrezco la mía"

Aquello le cayó como un cubo de agua helada ¿es que acaso pensaba adoptarlo o algo así?

"Tu… tendrías que casarte con una de mis hijas"

"Ni siquiera tengo la edad…"

"Lo sé, pero la tendrás dentro de poco y Hinata es mucho menor que tú; si lo hacemos a tiempo ella no podría desobedecer las decisiones de su padre"

En ese momento entendió el plan de Hiashi, mientras él fuera mayor de edad nadie podría reprocharle sus acciones, por otro lado Hinata no tenía libertad de decidir, especialmente como heredera del Clan.

Los beneficios se repartirían entre Naruto y su familia, en tanto Hinata no solo aceptaba una vida forzada, sino que cedía su puesto a su hermana menor.

Y él no vió venir eso.

Ambos aún eran unos niños, él la recordaba como una joven tímida, pequeña y asustadiza. A eso se refería cuando alegó no tener la edad suficiente, pero por supuesto, eso no era un problema ¿verdad?

De todos modos todo sería arreglado, no hacía falta caricias o besos, la simple idea hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo rojo como un tomate ante la mirada incrédula de Hiashi.

A los ojos de todos, él ya era un hombre también o lo sería en dos semanas; su cumpleaños número 18 marcaba el último paso hacia su madurez absoluta.

"Y bien ¿decides aceptar la oferta?"

La imagen de la peli rosa apareció en el momento de tomar la decisión final, nadie iba a marlo como él la amaba a ella… así que qué más daba quién sería su compañera de por vida.

"Sí" asintió decidido, no quería desperdiciar más tiempo de su vida esperando el regreso de su Sakura-chan.

Ese mismo día, la aldea entera celebró el compromiso de Naruto y Hinata.

La joven ojiperla mantenía su mente distante, estaba segura de que la noche anterior todo había acabado; por las palabras de Sakura, creía que él ya había tomado una decisión.

No entendía a qué juego estaba jugando.

Miró las níveas sabanas mientras su rostro se tornaba carmesí, debía admitir que era todo un experto en esa clase de "juegos".

Casi sin conciencia de ello, tomó la delicada tela y la acercó al rostro.

Levaba impregnada la esencia de ambos, fundida pecaminosamente una con la otra.

No pudo evitar abrazarse a ella y sentir toda la virilidad que exudaba ese recuerdo.

Tres suaves golpes en la entrada la sobresaltaron dejando su corazón a mil por hora, le aterraba la idea de que alguien pudiera encontrarla en esa vergonzosa ensoñación.

Se levantó a trompicones intentando dejar el cubrecama en su lugar.

-Hola Hinata-chan –saludó el castaño a tiempo que extendía una ancha sonrisa.

Verlo la tranquilizaba de sobremanera, él era por mucho su mejor amigo, el único que se atrevió a visitarla después de su boda; aunque llegado el caso nunca creyó que la perdonaría, él más que nadie sabía de qué iban las cosas en realidad. Una simple farsa.

-Kiba-kun –saludó sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa, casi seguidamente se lanzó a una abrazo involuntario.

Antes no solían darse esas demostraciones de afecto, pero después de ser el único con el que podía charlar mientras su marido cumplía con su deber; no podía evitar que la alegrara su sola presencia.

Aún recordaba cuando por poco se lanza a los brazos de Sakura al confundirla con él.

De todas las otras personas que podían haber llamado a su puerta, ella era la única que podía sorprenderla así.

Su expresión se descompuso al recordar su pequeña conversación, aquella que por poco acaba con el pequeño filamento de felicidad que le quedaba.

***-*-* Fin capítulo 2 *-*-***

**

* * *

**

_Hola. espero que el capi no haya sido decepcionante. Pero las cosas ya empiezan a tomar forma y realmente se pondrán calientes. Ku Ku_

_¿algún review?_

_Sayo._


	3. Capitulo 3: Verdad

***-*-* Capi 3: Verdad *-*-***

Kiba la miró con extrema preocupación en el rostro.

Cada visita que le hacia, podía notar las preocupaciones reflejadas en su semblante.

El odiaba lo que el maldito de Naruto le había echo a ella, truncó su único sueño de superarse y ser alguien digna para su clan.

Si tan solo se hubiera negado, si tan solo él se hubiera atrevido a declararse y por supuesto, si tan solo ella no estuviese enamorada de ese tonto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –frunció el ceño hasta convertirlo en una severa línea oscura.

En ese momento ella pareció volver en sí, pues había entrado en un estado de shock, como si estuviera en otro tiempo y lugar o rememorando alguna conversación pasada. Su sonrisa volvió pero esta no le llegó a los ojos.

-Por favor pasa, Kiba-kun –dijo mientras lo conducía a algún sofá cómodo en la sala- puedo servirte té si quieres.

Se levantó en pos de la cocina pero la mano del shinobi la detuvo, él había notado que quería evadirlo.

-¡Basta Hinata! –rugió- estoy cansado de que actúes como si nada.

La joven abrió los ojos desmedidamente con los labios algo separados; pero su expresión pronto se descompuso cuando clavó la vista al suelo, totalmente avergonzada.

Eso lo enfurecía aun más, como podía sentir vergüenza cuando el que debería estarlo se mostraba libre e hipócrita.

La sujetó de los brazos con una fuerza extrañamente protectora, él había decidido luchar por ella, más aun cuando comprobó la canallada de la que era victima, no volvería a perderla.

-Toc, toc ¿puedo pasar? –Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar a Shikamaru tras el marco abierto de la puerta, su imitación del repiqueteo en la madera no era muy inteligente.

-Claro –asintió mientras volvía a su escritorio, alejándose de la amplia ventana donde momentos antes recordaba su patética desgracia.

Shikamaru dio dos pasos dentro antes de volverse y asegurar el cerrojo, de nuevo.

Por su expresión el rubio dedujo que seria algo importante, era mejor sentarse.

-Naruto –comenzó- sé que estas ocupado con la dirección de la aldea, las misiones, la organización de los genin… el regreso de Sakura… -enarcó una ceja cuando notó la incomodidad del Hokage ante esa simple mención- Quisiera hablar un poco contigo.

Sus orbes se entrecerraron hasta dejar una pequeña línea azulada, no quería reconocerlo pero era obvio que mas de uno conociera su situación.

El pelinegro continuo al no obtener respuesta y fue al grano.

-No me importa que quieras echar a perder tu vida –susurró- ni que quieras cargarte a los Hyuuga. Pero por favor, podrías ser mas discreto, hasta los niños de la aldea conocen tus amoríos.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba, pero a pesar de lo "problemático" que resultaba, al Nara siempre le gustaba ser directo.

-Culpable –admitió mientras levantaba graciosamente las manos para ser aprehendido.

Ahora era Shikamaru el que necesitaba sentarse.

-Esto no es un juego –atañó molesto.

L rostro de Naruto se puso serio, casi con un deje de aburrimiento- Y quien dice que lo es, crees que no sé las estupideces que hago.

-Realmente no te comprendo, Naruto.

-Te engaña sabes. –Lo sé.

Respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces ¿Por qué-? –Kiba dejó inacabada la pregunta- Oh, no, Hinata vales mucho más que eso.

La chica se sacudió las manos de encima, no quería que viera las pequeñas lagrimillas que habían empezado a asomarse.

-Pues el resto no parece pensar lo mismo –farfulló con voz trémula- Mi padre es feliz, Konoha es feliz y Naru-kun… soy feliz –dijo mientras secaba la humedad de sus mejillas con la muñeca- de verdad no debes preocuparte.

Pero su aspecto no lo demostraba, él se acercó y la haló con fuerza hasta su pecho mientras ella rompía en llanto; se quedaron así, los dos abrazados sobre los mullidos sillones.

Hinata no podía evitar recordar, esas imágenes que eran el motivo de su escasa dicha.

Verse a sí misma llevando una hermosa yukata blanca junto a él; observar esa profunda expresión de tristeza durante la ceremonia a causa de la partida de Sakura; todos sus amigos reunidos, festejando en su nombre.

La noche en que se entregaron mutuamente…

* * *

El rubio sonrió ante tal memoria, ese pequeño incidente en el que entro en la habitación sin aviso.

Ella había intentado cubrirse con la yukata, pero eso solo le hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudad.

No había podido refrenar esa recién descubierta pasión.

El sabor de sus labios, la textura de su piel, los roces, las caricias, los gemidos, esa primera y única embestida que los fundió en un solo ser; todo estaba grabado en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Ahora estaba solo de nuevo, las palabras de Shikamaru rebotaban en su cabeza, había dicho que no le importaba aunque tenía un sentido intrínseco que no todos podían hallar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida? La estaba arruinando sin duda, le molestaba el hecho de que no solo se arruinaba él mismo, sino que en todo le afectaba de igual manera a Hinata.

Pero que haría con Sakura, ella también parecía totalmente confusa en su manera de proceder.

Primero la había visto llorando desconsoladamente por Sasuke.

Después se le dio por desaparecer totalmente para no volver a mirarlo.

El día anterior a su boda aparece alegando a los cuatro vientos que está enamorada de él, que la soledad le ayudo a esclarecer sus sentimientos. Pero que ahora que él se comprometería, ella debía marcharse a Suna.

Y después, justo el día de su primer aniversario de bodas, regresa dispuesta a luchar por él.

Por primera vez en su vida ella lo aceptaba, y él cayó en esa trampa; se convenció de que era ella lo que siempre había necesitado.

Todo era tan extraño, esa separación le causó una gran tristeza. Pero ahora la simple idea de alejarse de Hinata le causaba un dolor físico y latente, como si le arrancara una parte vital a su ser.

Se reclinó contra el espaldar para intentar distraerse; tras inspirar un par de veces y despejar todos esos pensamientos tomó una pluma para concentrarse en su trabajo, los informes de los novatos genin no iban a clasificarse solos, al igual que las misiones o las preparaciones para el examen Chunin.

De repente lo asaltó una oleada de pánico y una jaqueca; realmente necesitaba un asistente.

* * *

Kiba no supo con seguridad en qué momento en qué momento cedió al cansancio, pero no había dormido en realidad.

Más bien era como un estado de trance, seguía escuchando los sollozos de ella, cada vez más lejanos y distorsionados, hasta que se convirtieron en un molesto zumbido.

Se sentía tenso e incluso algo dolorido, no parecía haber cerrado los ojos por más de un par de minutos pero al notar el silencio y las sombras que llenaban la habitación, cayó en cuenta de que la tarde ya había acabado.

Ella también se había rendido y yacía a su lado, el pequeño sofá no fue construido para que dos personas durmieran en él, esa era la causa de su incomodidad.

Se removió lo suficiente para poder encender una elegante vela sobre la mesa de café.

Nunca entendió la manía de Naruto al llenar su casa de ellas en lugar de utilizar una bombilla.

Hizo un sonido de inconformidad al notar la escasa iluminación que irradiaba.

Acunó la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho para que descansara, con esa expresión tan tranquila y dulce.

A él le gustaba mucho ella, que parecía una niña a pesar de de ser una señora casada, su aroma suave, su tez blanco pálido y cabellos sedosos.

¿Quién podría resistirse?

No era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta el anochecer, pero si era le única ocasión en la que consiguió verla reposando quedamente.

Deseaba saber la hora pero ya que no llevaba un reloj consigo ni podía alcanzar el de la cocina, se limitó a esperar que despertara; esta noche le haría saber que tenía otra opción, que siempre la tuvo.

Se entretuvo con un mechón de su cabello en tanto esperaba, casi sin previo avizo su estomago gruñó fuerte lo que despabiló a la joven. Esta se separo otra vez avergonzada.

-Lo siento Kiba-kun –se disculpó algo sonrojada.

-Soy yo el que debería disculparme, perdona si te molesté –señaló con la mirada se lugar donde se habían recostado.

Ella le sonrió con amabilidad- Me pregunto si es muy tarde.

Intentó alejarse pero él la detuvo.

-Hinata-chan –comenzó- desde siempre tú has contado con migo, sé que soy la persona en quien más confías y yo confío en ti. Sé que te haría tanto daño separarte de mí como a mí me dolería hacerlo de ti.

Pero hay algo que tú no sabes; Hina yo… te amo y te aseguro que si me dieras la oportunidad también te enamorarías.

-Kiba-kun –susurró con sorpresa y un sonrojo aún más presente.

El deslizó su pulgar desde el pómulo hasta el mentón para afianzarla con energía; la acercó de a poco y juntó sus labios.

El beso era tierno y puro, lejos de ser salvaje pero tenía el poder de confundirlos.

Hinata cerró los ojos, aquello era todo lo que había deseado escuchar de Naruto, lo único que de verdad quería.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué significa esto? –rugió el rubio a poca distancia lo que ocasionó que se separaran, los miró con una expresión aturdida que de a poco se tornó en el más puro odio. ¿Cómo podían? ¿Cómo se atrevían? Hinata estaba horrorizada mientras Kiba se preparaba para enfrentarlo.

Ninguno de los dos contaba con que Naruto diera media vuelta y se marchara sin esperar explicación alguna.

* * *

***-*-* Fin Capi 3 *-*-***

_Hola, aquí traigo el capi 3 y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ja ja, que tal ?_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, si siguen así podría actualizar más pronto._

_Sayo._


	4. Capitulo 4: Consecuencias

***-*-* Cap. 4: Consecuencias *****

El dolor martilleó su pecho mientras la ira nublaba su vista, como un delicado dosel que lo envolvía en su transparencia.

No había espacio para razonar, para responder o calmarse un poco. Solo se preguntaba con desesperación "¿Porqué?" "¿Porqué a él?"; "¿Cómo se atrevía?"

Dios… ¿realmente había sido tan ciego…? ¡Rayos! Debió haberlo sabido.

Sus pensamientos no dejaban de aparecer una y otra vez ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¡¿Con Kiba? –escupió como si se t5ratara de una maldición, una muy desdeñiosa y ridícula maldición.

Un hombre ya entrado en años lo miró entre sorprendido y aburrido a tiempo que soltaba dse forma poco amable la pequeña botella.

Naruto lo miró de soslayo recuperando una rígida postura, el camarero se alejó sin decir palabra.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que salió de "su" casa; si es que podía considerarla de su propiedad cuando en realidad había pasado menos tiempo en ella de lo que se había quedado Kiba… con su mujer.

Tensó la mandíbula produciendo un pequeño tic ante aquella imagen ¿Cuántas veces la había besado? ¿Cuántas se habrían acostado en la misma cama?

Sujetó ambos lados de su cabello intentando no pensar en ello, por culpa de eso ni siquiera tenía idea de a donde lo había conducido.

A esos lugares que Jiraiya solía frecuentar cuando buscaban a la vieja Tsunade.

Con solo una delgada pared de tela rodeando la pequeña mesa, se podría decir que tenia la privacidad que quería.

Su atención se volvió a la frágil pieza de porcelana que tenía delante, era delgada y pequeña. No tan alta como otras. Se veía lisa, pálida con una belleza inmaculada.

La manera curvilínea que tenia le hizo recordar que tal vez fue un aldeano el que la fabricó, habría repasado sus dedos sobre ella, con delicadeza, moldeando sus delicadas caderas apenas rozando con las yemas.

¡Cielos! Realmente estaba enloqueciendo; nadie habría imaginado que los utensilios de cocina pudieran ser objeto de perversión alguna.

Ero-senin, Kakashi-sensei ¡Malditos todos ellos por hacerlo así!

Pero ahora tenía un problema mayor entre manos, y daría lo que fuera por olvidarlo.

Al menos por esa noche.

Por eso estaba ahí.

Se detuvo antes de tomar la botella de sake. Tenía otra opción ¿verdad?

Sakura estaba ahí, esperándolo. Era tan fácil volver a sus brazos y dejar que lo consolara.

¿Qué tan grande sería el problema?

¿Ni siquiera sabía por qué había un problema?

Él engañaba a Hinata porque no la amaba, cada uno tenía otra persona en su vida, así que ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Eran sentimientos diferentes, se supone que no era nada fuerte.

Se supone que no existía un lazo que los uniera.

Pero ¡diablos! Odiaba que alguien más hubiera puesto sus manos sobre ella. Que hubiese gozado de ese cuerpo que fue primero suyo.

Y la hubiera escuchado gemir con esa voz que lo encendía.

¡No!

Nadie tenía derecho más que él, tan solo imaginarla gritando otro nombre lo enfurecía.

Le rompería el cuello a Kiba o a cualquiera que intentara acercársele.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligó a sentarse de nuevo ¿Por qué no podía elegir el camino correcto?

Era tan egoísta que la había obligado a casarse con él, ¿No era suficiente? De seguro ella también tenía sueños que alcanzar, debió estar enamorada de ese cabeza de perro desde su niñez al igual que él había amado a Sakura.

Pero Naruto escogió y renunció a ese sentimiento, mientras ella no tuvo oportunidad, no tuvo opciones.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho de forma asfixiante; solo se había dedicado a hacerla suya sin importar lo que ella deseaba, ahora no le era indiferente.

Pero recordó otra época donde apenas iniciaban su matrimonio, ella era tímida e inocente.

Y él se había atrevido… Tal vez la habría destrozado al reclamar su pureza y para ella debía resultarle repugnante que no fuera el amor de su vida quien estuviera en su cama.

La agonía era insoportable, la simple idea parecía abrirle un agujero en el corazón.

¿Cuántas veces sintió nauseas mientras le hacía el amor?

Realmente era peor que el demonio que habitaba en su interior. Era el menos indicado para sentir celos, no la merecía.

Pero tampoco podía regresar con Sakura, se dio cuenta que ya no era importante para él, soslo fue un capricho.

Quería tener su atención en lugar de que solo se fijara en Sasuke y cuando este desapareció también murió la envidia que le tenía.

Y era fácil darse cuenta ya que cuando Sakura volvió de Suna ya ni siquiera era virgen.

No le importaba con cuantos hombres se habría acostado. No importaba compartirla con otros mientras no fuera el Uchiha.

También era un miserable por convertir esa linda amistad en esto.

Sujetó la botella con suavidad a tiempo que vertía su contenido en el diminuto pocillo.

Observó el cristalino reflejo antes de beberlo por completo.

Una mueca de asco se extendió atreves de su rostro. ¿Quién podría beber algo tan horrible?

Jiraiya se veía feliz cuando se atosigaba de sake hasta que no recodaba ni quién era, pero ¡Por Dios! El sabor era asqueroso.

Hasta a la vieja Tsunade le gustaba.

No entendió que tenía de especial una bebida tan amarga hasta que tomó un par de tragos más.

Y lo olvidó todo, al menos por una noche.

* * *

La habitación grande y lujosa se encontraba a oscuras aunque un ligero sollozo se apreciaba entre la penumbra.

-Me odia –replicó con voz trémula y dolida.

Se sentía tan culpable por haber aceptado ese beso, de su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

Recordaba esa mirada furibunda que les había dedicado a los dos, ese silencio fue más doloroso que cualquier insulto o reclamo.

Ni siquiera lo había tenido y ya lo perdió. Debió de ser tan humillante suponer que lo engañaban en su propia casa.

Aunque tal vez eso solo le alegró más, ahora podía ir a los brazos de Sakura sin impedimento. Ya no tenía que fingir; en esos momentos debía estar con ella, burlándose.

Porque él no la amaba, así que no debió sufrir cuando los vió; no se le hizo añicos el corazón.

Al contrario, ella, cuando Sakura la visitó en su casa y le contó todo. Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Había llorado toda la tarde, pero sin duda lo peor fue verlo llegar como siempre y besarla con la misma pasión.

Entonces pensó: ¿Cuánto tiempo a podido actuar así?

Como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Como si no se hubiera encontrado con su amante antes de llegar a casa.

Como si no le estuviera dando falsas esperanzas, haciéndole sentir que aún tenía oportunidad.

Ella siempre creyó, que con el tiempo esa relación iba a mejorar.

Pero ha pasado tanto y ni siquiera tienen la confianza para charlar sobre su trabajo o compartir preocupaciones.

Era hora de aceptar que no existía futuro alguno para los dos.

Se levantó despacio mientras se dirigía a la cocina, tomó un vaso lleno de agua pero una repentina ráfaga de viento le heló la piel.

Con el corazón desbocado corrió al recibidor, pero no había nadie, solo la puerta entreabierta.

Lo escalofríos volvieron cuando sintió un gélido aliento tras la nuca. Una voz tétrica retumbó contra las paredes.

-El Hokage no debería dejar desprotegida a su mujer –dijo antes de prorrumpir en una diabólica carcajada.

* * *

Kiba llevaba ya un tiempo deambulando por la zona, intentando seguir su rastro pero este siempre lo conducía allí.

No podía ser.

Naruto jamás terminaría en un bar de mala muerte ¿O sí?

Su maldito olor parecía provenir del interior del lugar, pero se mezclaba con el aroma a licor y del resto de gente que no parecían muy aseados que digamos.

Era asqueroso y no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero recordar lo triste que se había puesto ella lo enloquecía; todo había sido culpa suya pero ella era demasiado buena como para dejar que lo afrontara. En esos momentos Hinata se sentía peor que él.

Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si los hubiera encontrado dormidos y abrazados.

Madre del Amor Hermoso ¡Le habría dado un ataque!

Para ser un matrimonio arreglado él se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

A pesar de que no dijo palabra alguna esa miradita suya sí que asustaba.

Las cosas se podían arreglar. Los celos significan que existe algo de por medio ¿verdad?

Ahora tenía que hacer las veces de Cupido para que Hinata no volviera a estar triste, eso le dolía más que verla al lado de ese idiota.

Quería que ella fuera feliz… y ya que el amor que le tenía al rubio parecía no tener remedio.

Le haría entender a él que debía corresponder a ese sentimiento, a la fuerza.

Inspiró fuerte antes de ingresar al lugar. Sorteó las mesas hasta dar con él; su estado era deplorable.

Tenía la frente apoyada sobre la madera y varias botellas vacías a su alrededor.

Jamás imaginó verlo así; es más, estaba tirando el título de Hokage por los suelos.

Pensaba llevarlo a casa pero en cuanto hizo ademán de acercarse, Naruto levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mirada que le lanzó era odio puro.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó con desgana, dando a notar el marcado ceceo en su forma de hablar. Realmente había bebido demasiado.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

Naruto se puso en pie en una fracción de segundo antes de sujetarlo del cuello de la chaqueta y estamparlo contra la pared.

-¡Maldito! –gruñó- Vas a pagar por haber tocado a mi mujer.

Kiba le sonrió con sorna- ¿De verdad? No vi que a ella le molestara.

Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le asestaba un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió directo al suelo. Los gritos comenzaron a llamar la atención.

-Espera –intentó tranquilizarlo- No es lo que crees.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que creo? –rugió antes de lanzarse sobre él. Kiba le devolvió una patada al estómago para tener la oportunidad de levantarse.

Pero ni siquiera se inmutó, apenas si tensó la mandíbula como respuesta al dolor.

O era muy fuerte o realmente quería matarlo.

Enroscó sus piernas para hacerlo trastabillar y lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

-Escúchame - le dijo- Porque no voy a repetirlo dos veces.

***-*-* Fin cap. 4 *-*-***

**

* * *

**

_Aquí la conti._

_Narutín empieza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero ¿será muy tarde?_

_Y ahora empieza lo mejor. ¿qué más podría pasar? Solo adivinenlo._

_Sayo._


	5. Capitulo 5: Terquedad

***-*-* CAP. 5: Terquedad *-*-***

-Suéltame, tú ¡Maldito perro! –consiguió zafarse por la derecha.

Kiba se sorprendió, habría jurado que sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre; parecía fuera de sí y estaba ¿bufando? Tuvo la impresión de que quería embestirlo como un toro salvaje.

-E…espera, ¡bien! Sigue haciéndote el idiota ¡ Pero a mí SI me importa cómo se sienta ella!

Naruto entornó la mirada –A mí también.

-Ah sí –replicó con ironía- Te pusiste a pensar en ella cuando te revolcabas con Sakura.

Sí, fue la primera respuesta que atravesó por su cabeza, el alcohol había logrado que admitiera lo que tanto temía decir.

Pensaba en ella siempre, ni siquiera la presencia de Sakura podía evitarlo.

Pero por su orgullo jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-Y ella ¿acaso pensó en mí mientras tú…? -¡Ag! Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo.

A Kiba se le aflojó la mandíbula, él pensaba que era el amante de Hinata.

-¡Hinata jamás se rebajaría así! Que poco la conoces. Ella nunca te traicionaría aunque te odiara –bajó la voz como si sus propias palabras le dolieran- Lo cual no es el caso. Ella te ama y por eso ha soportado todas tus canalladas.

-Me ama –repitió con los ojos en blanco. No podía ser; su corazón parecía dar brincos de alegría como si fuera a salírsele del pecho.

Lo amaba y a pesar de lo tan trillada que estaba esa palabra gracias a Sakura, lo hizo más feliz de lo que nunca había sido.

Mentira –espetó ¿cómo podía amarlo después de saber que le había sido infiel? ¿Y porque entonces había besado a ese perro? ¿Venganza? Ella había intentado vengarse y por eso… por eso…

¡Sí! como no, ahora iba a decirle que ese fue el primer beso y por casualidad los vio y por eso malinterpretó todo.

Que Hinata era una blanca paloma y que todas esas malditas tardes se habían dedicado a hablar y tomar el té.

¡No! Ni siquiera él era tan estúpido.

Kiba notó el cambio en la expresión del rubio, primero había estado completamente anonadado, después la duda y ahora parecía como si fuera a asesinar a alguien, ese alguien era él.

Su puño se cerró fuerte, hasta que las uñas se incrustaron en la carne y dejaron que la sangre fluyera al suelo.

-Me decepciona tu incapacidad para confiar –habló con voz amarga mientras veía aquel liquido rojo resbalar por las manos del que alguna vez fuera su amigo –No todos son traicioneros como tú.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó con paso rápido. Lo había intentado pero aquello ya no era su culpa, Naruto estaba ciego y jamás aceptaría la verdad.

Al salir encontró Akamaru recostado al lado de la puerta. En cuanto lo miró, se puso en pie de un salto y acarició su mano con el hocico.

-Gracias Akamaru, realmente eres un gran amigo.

Tocó la pelambrera blanca de su cabeza y le susurró:

-Necesito tiempo, ¿Qué te parece un par de semanas de entrenamiento en la montaña?

Akamaru se sacudió y levantó las patas delanteras como un caballo entrenado.

Kiba prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada.

-Con ese ánimo le alegras el día a cualquiera.

Y juntos, mascota y amo; emprendieron un largo camino hacia la salida de la aldea.

Aquel día el sol brillaba más intensamente que cualquier otro, el cielo era azul sin rastro de nubes flotando en él.

Kiba respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de toda aquella frescura.

Llevaba ya algunos minutos desde su llegada a la aldea, de cierta forma estaba feliz de que nada hubiera cambiado desde que se fue; aunque era ilógico pensar que ocurriría algo drástico en tan solo un mes.

Había estado reflexionando mucho durante ese tiempo, se dio cuenta que no le debía nada a Naruto pero por otro lado quería disculparse con Hinata por haberla besado sin permiso.

Solo de eso se arrepentía y quería por lo menos mantener su amistad intacta.

Se detuvo frente a la hermosa casa del Hokage, que extrañamente estaba muy lejos de la Torre. El realidad pudieron haberse quedado en el mismo apartamento que ocupaba Tsunade, pero Naruto había escogido este.

No entendió muy bien sus cavilaciones hasta que cruzó el umbral de la puerta entreabierta.

Lo había hecho para no tener que ver a Hinata tan seguido.

-¿Hinata-chan? –preguntó arrugando el ceño; las velas se habían derretido por completo pero no habían sido reemplazadas y si su memoria no le fallaba los cojines estaban acomodados de la misma forma como cuando ella y él se recostaron la ultima tarde.

Un mal presentimiento atravesó su pecho, el aroma de ella casi había desaparecido como si llevara fuera demasiado tiempo.

Un mes, ella no había pisado esa casa desde hace un mes.

Se dirigió a la habitación pero encontró los restos de un vaso de cristal en el pasillo, la cama tenía la sabana arrugada y su ropa estaba ahí.

Contempló la escena horrorizado para después salir rápidamente para ver a Naruto.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de golpe y se quedó de piedra por la impresión.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre las piernas de aquel maldito besándose sin pudor alguno.

Rechinó los dientes cuando se separaron y lo miraron perplejos.

-Yo… traeré los documentos que me pediste -mintió torpemente la peli rosa pasando junto a él.

Naruto se enderezó como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó cínicamente.

Kiba reprimió el intenso deseo de matarlo en ese mismo instante; estaba ahí por ella, lo que él hiciera ya no debía importarle.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

Su cara hizo un mohín indignado- Eso debería preguntar yo, deberías decirle que antes de largarse debe firmar el divorcio.

Eso lo confundió. Las cosas pintaban mal.

-Entonces no sabes –afirmó.

-¿Saber qué? Realmente no entiendo porque me buscaste aquella noche si de todas formas ibas a largarte con esa zorra –su cuerpo se estremeció de ira a tiempo que su puño voló directamente a la cara de Naruto tirándolo del sofá verde avellana.

Se levantó mientras limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior- Te molesta que la llame así, bueno supongo que prefieres que sea algo más acorde a tu personalidad… quisiera que esté aquí para decirle lo perra que es.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –aulló antes de mandarlo de bruces contra el muro y empezar a machacarlo a puñetazos.

Se detuvo de golpe intentando calmarse. Naruto escupió sangre pero su mirada seguía siendo arrogante y le sonrió con malicia.

No debía mirarlo, se le revolvía el estomago solo de ver en lo que se había convertido.

Dios ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas.

Hizo oídos sordos a las provocaciones, pero no podía encontrarla sin ayuda. Necesitaba a sus amigos que no podrían actuar sin el consentimiento de Naruto.

Se propuso buscar a alguien que le hiciera entrar en razón.

-¿Ya te vas? No sabía que fueras tan cobarde –Kiba se dio vuelta y le asestó una patada en el estomago antes de marcharse, dejando atrás a Naruto en el suelo y a Sakura aterrada en el pasillo. Esperaba que Hinata estuviera bien o no tendría compasión alguna por ellos.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que había sucedido, ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara golpear de esa forma?

-Déjalo ya, de todas formas sanaré pronto –apartó a Sakura de un empellón.

Ella soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la tratara así, ¡Diablos! Que tenía para que todos los hombres de los que se había enamorado la humillaran.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. ¿Cantas veces tendrían que pasar por lo mismo esa mañana? Ambos se sorprendieron cuando Tsunade cruzó la habitación como un huracán.

-Sensei –susurró la peli rosa; Tsunade ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, demostrándole así su decepción de ella.

-Vete –ordenó con voz autoritaria, Sakura apenas vio como sujetaba a Naruto de la chaqueta antes de salir, otra vez.

-¿Y ahora que quieres, vieja? –una vena palpitó en la sien de la anterior Hokage.

La mirada de él era estoica, imperturbable.

Pero en el fondo estaba muy asustado sabiendo que a diferencia de Kiba, ella si era capaz de fracturarle todos los huesos del cuerpo.

-Me mentiste –reclamó la rubia- Dijiste que Hinata había huido con Kiba.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la ventana- No mentí.

-Yo confié en ti, no hay duda de que ahora la Konoha está mejor que nunca, pero tú… me has decepcionado. Creo que me equivoqué contigo.

-Así que ahora estas de parte de ese perro.

Tsunade lo empujó sobre el que antes fuera su lugar tras el escritorio.

-Creí que habías mejorado tu capacidad de razonamiento pero solo eres un idiota testarudo –el rubio intentó responder pero no se lo permitió –¿Porqué no me dijiste que esa noche peleaste con Kiba? Él solo estaba entrenando, personalmente comprobé que ella no se llevó nada, ni las sandalias que pasaron un mes en tu puerta sin que las vieras.

-Nunca regresé a casa –se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo- Sakura me dijo que se había marchado.

-Sé que ella no te importaba. –farfulló cuando volvió a hilvanar sus pensamientos- Pero debiste preocuparte por su desaparición al igual que por la de cualquier aldeano.

Era verdad, todo era su culpa pero cuando creyó que se había ido con Kiba de cierta forma pensó que era lo mejor. Que se apartara y lo dejara pudrirse en su estupidez.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? –se lamentó aferrando ambos lados de su cabeza con las manos.

Tsunade suavizó la voz para hablar- Buscarla y rogar por que siga con vida.

***-*-* Fin capi *-*-***

_Ja ja ja, supongo que ahora deben de odiar a Naru. Y a Sakura aún más pero despues de lo que viene quisiera saber que es lo que opinan._

_Kiba tan lindo. Espero que les haya gustado, bueno en el prólogo decía que Naru caería más bajo que el pútrido suelo, textualmente hablando._

_Así que perdonen su actitud. Soy yo la que lo hizo así._

_Bueno pues ha llegado la hora de comenzar con mis otros dos fics, dos magnificas adaptaciones de los libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Creedmo, lo que viene puede connsiderarse como la historia más cruel que puedan leer:_

**_Aquerón. _**

.net/s/6795944/1/Temible


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos

***-*-*Capitulo 6: Recuerdos *-*-***

_Aún con una sonrisa en los labios, cerró la resistente puerta de roble con la espalda. Se quedó ahí, escuchando su corazón palpitar estrepitosamente de emoción._

_-Hoy es el día –susurró ligeramente, con el mismo sonido que provoca el viento al besar las flores primaverales._

_Sujetó la pequeña bolsa con nerviosismo, Ino y Tenten le habían recomendado "eso" como el mejor regalo para un aniversario de bodas._

_Le quedaba la tarde entera para hacer que todo fuera perfecto; prepararía la cena perfecta, la decoración sería estupenda… como conocía el gusto de su esposo por las velas ya había preparado un papel especial para ellas._

_Y luego usaría el pequeño "regalito" que las chicas le habían hecho._

_Pero sin duda lo más importante era que estaba dispuesta a reconocer sus sentimientos por Naruto._

_Le diría que lo amaba._

_Y solo tal vez, de esa forma conseguiría que la correspondiera._

_Se sentía un poco mal por pensar así, pero desde que Sakura dejó la aldea; su oportunidad de alcanzar el corazón de Naruto se volvió considerablemente grande._

_Creyó que con simplemente casarse se tomarían más confianza, se equivocó; eso no funciona cuando es un matrimonio forzado, ahora lo sabía._

_Pero tampoco era un caso perdido, Hinata estaba segura de que algo especial los unía; por la forma en que la besaba y la mirada de él hacia ella._

_Lo primero fue seleccionar el menú de la cena de ese día, sabía que Naruto adoraba el ramen por lo que no podía faltar._

_Pero por ser una fecha especial, preparó todo tipo de platillos, no le preocupaba que se desperdiciara, conocía lo suficiente a su esposo como para saber que aún después de terminar con todo, seguiría hambriento… y no precisamente de comida._

_Soltó una risita disimulada que contrastaba con el rubor extendido de sus mejillas._

_Caminó despacio hacia la nevera, recordando la primera vez que se encontró con la misma._

_¿Cuántos tipos de ramen instantáneo podían existir? La verdad había perdido la cuenta._

_Y Naruto no parecía fiel seguidor de los vegetales; tuvo que cambiar todo eso cuando se convirtió en la encargada de la cocina. Pero a él no le molestó que lo hiciera._

_De hecho casi podía afirmar que gracias a su increíble don de cocina, uno que ni ella misma sabía que tenía; había logrado que Naruto mantuviera una dieta sana sin quejarse por cumplirla._

_La cena finalizó sin ningún inconveniente, tal vez porque Kiba no apareció para distraerla._

_Ellos eran los mejores amigos, él siempre la mantenía informada acerca de sus misiones con Shino. O le relataba lo encariñados que todos estaban con el nuevo bebé, hijo de Azuma y Kurenai._

_La verdad ella no lo había visto muchas veces. Sabía lo decepcionada que estaba su antigua mentora, quien tenía la esperanza de que algún día Hinata le demostrara a su clan que era una digna heredera._

_Pudo seguir cumpliendo misiones como una kunoichi normal, pero sabía que ni al Hokage ni a su padre Hiashi les convenía, así que desistió._

_Sus amigos, compañeros, maestros e incluso Neji se molestaron con ella… y con Naruto._

_Solo Kiba la había perdonado._

_Ino era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga, porque era su "doctora" de confianza, aunque era un poco indiscreta respecto a su vida privada. Pero claro, prefería contárselo a ella que a cualquier persona._

_Y pensando en eso, la rubia debía entregarle un pequeño encargo. Se le había olvidado por completo pedírselo; algún día tenía que pasar. Aunque su esposo no tenía idea._

_Él no sabía nada sobre ella; salía de casa muy temprano, no sabía lo sola que se sentía, si no fuera por Kiba que por lo general se quedaba con ella._

_Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de sus visitas a Ino._

_No sabía que lo amaba._

_Pero las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento. Ni siquiera ella tenía idea del rumbo que iban a tomar._

_Después de disfrutar un relajante baño de esponja, decidió utilizar la hermosa pieza de lencería que había tenido en la mañana._

_Era demasiado atrevida para su gusto, un sujetador diminuto; transparente al igual que la parte inferior y más íntima._

_La misma que, por medio de delicados broches y cintas, sujetaba una malla a medio muslo que seguramente representaba el reto más grande para él._

_Solo imaginar a su impaciente esposo intentando quitar cada cinta, le provocaba un estremecimiento, imaginar la expresión hambrienta que tendría._

_Seguramente se limitaría a rasgar la hermosa prenda; había visto a ese hombre destrozar tanta ropa que no dudaba al respecto. En cierto modo la asustaba un poco, pero debía admitir que era excitante verlo perder los estribos._

_Por eso, y para que se mantuviera alejado mientras terminaban la cena. Había guardado una preciosa yukata lila con florecillas celeste hielo._

_Ya era la hora, cuidando de todos los detalles, encendió las velas especiales de un suave aroma a vainilla. Centró las flores sobre la mesa y se dispuso a colocar los alimentos. A pesar de ser muy tarde, Naruto jamás se retrasaba así que no vio inconveniente en tener todo listo._

_Definitivamente aquello era arte._

_-Ser Hokage es difícil –concluyó Naruto mientras aseguraba la puerta de su oficina. La verdad, aquellos resultaría insoportable sino tuviera a alguien esperándolo en casa con la cena lista._

_No es tu esclava._

_Lo sabía, pero Hinata era una persona muy amable. Demasiado "consentidora". O tímida, nunca podría negarse a algo que dijera, por más descabellado que esto sonara. Ese había sido el problema._

_Jamás discutiría con él._

_No le negaría nada, aún cuando quisiera llegar a casa y hacerle el amor toda la noche. Lo dijo antes, algunas cosas eran irrazonables. Pero ella jamás daría su opinión, jamás diría "alto, ya es suficiente"._

_Aún cuando habían llegado al punto de compartir todo, seguía tratándolo como a un completo extraño._

_Ella no confiaba, cosa que lo entristecía de sobremanera. Siempre con la vista en el suelo y un ligero sonrojo, inexplicable, aunque tentador._

_Y una voz bajita y apocada como si tuviera miedo de él; una voz que era la más sensual cuando venía entremezclada con gemidos de placer._

_Pero muy a pesar de que era solo eso, ella era ardiente y lo excitaba aunque no hiciera nada para provocarlo. Definitivamente "algo" andaba muy mal en él, o muy bien. Pero como se venía repitiendo durante todo ese tiempo, "era hora de frenar las malas manías que habían adoptado sus partes bajas"_

_Si tan solo hubiera esperado, habría sido Hokage algún día, aunque tuviera la edad de Tsunade. Incuso habría conquistado el corazón de su Sakura-chan. Su impaciencia había sido su debilidad._

_Pero ese no era el único error, ellos habían sido demasiado jóvenes, lo son._

_Es cierto que Hinata no tenía más opción que casarse con él, pero el matrimonio en papeles y en la cama eran muy diferentes y no tenían que ir juntos._

_Se repetía eso una y mil veces pero en cuanto la veía, solo quería abrazarla y sentir su piel, saborear sus labios y tener cada deliciosa curva de su cuerpo que para colmo, estaba seguro que era el más deseable, dulce y suave que el hombre había visto._

_O más bien Naruto había sido el único, el primero y se encargaría de ser el último en poseerlo._

_¿Estaba mal pensar así?_

_Se detuvo frente a la entrada principal de la aldea, estaba oscuro y las puertas gigantescas tenían un aspecto desgarbado._

_Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí cuando su departamento quedaba del lado contrario._

_Pasaba a menudo, cuando se ponía a pensar en su relación con Hinata, sus pies lo llevaban lo más alejado posible de ella, como un mecanismo que le impidiera hacerle daño._

_Una silueta se desdibujo bajo la luz plateada de la luna, a esa hora era extraño que recibiera visitantes._

_El individuo se acercó, no huyó o hizo movimientos extraños. Solo caminó camuflando su rostro en la sombra que proyectaba la luna tras él._

_Se plantó frente a Naruto y se abalanzó a su pecho._

_-¿Sakura-chan? –Preguntó con los ojos como platos, la separó levemente- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Una repentina oleada de felicidad lo sacudió, como si a su corazón le hubieran quitado una gran espada que lo había lastimado hace tiempo._

_Se percató que, de haber sido Sasuke quien atravesara esa puerta se habría sentido igual._

_Por poco experimentó un ataque de pánico al pensar que el sentimiento que lo unía a la "mujer de su vida" se parecía a lo que sentía por el Uchiha._

_Aquello era terrible… aunque si uno lo pensaba mejor, ¿qué tipo de reacción tendría la gente al volver a ver a alguien que había muerto? Obviamente, se parecían pero no eran iguales. Aún así el amor no debería ser comparable a la amistad o inferior a la pasión._

_-¡Te amo! –exclamó la peli rosa con lágrimas contenidas- Lamento haberte reclamado por la muerte de Sasuke, lamento haberte abandonado cuando te recuperabas en el hospital._

_Pero entiende, yo estaba confundida. Y cuando me enteré que ibas a casarte…_

_-Espera –susurró Naruto; eso era lo que había estado esperando escuchar. Por supuesto, era importantísimo que ella aprobara su manera de proceder, que no hubiera cumplido su promesa._

_-Ahora estoy segura, sé que piensas que podría seguir confundida. Pero no, te lo dije antes de la boda y te lo repetiré nuevamente. Te AMO, no tengo duda._

_Me duele más separarme de ti que del mismo Sasuke. Ya no tienes que seguir junto a Hinata. Te he escogido para amarte y demostrar que ya no soy una niña que sigue enamorada de un asesino._

_-No digas más –la calló con el dedo índice sobre los labios, y la besó. Pero mientras yacían juntos, frente a la entrada principal lo supo. Ambos eran infelices._

_Hinata dejó que una solitaria lagrima bordeara el hermoso contorno de su rostro, seguidamente la secó con el dorso de la mano._

_Era tonto entristecerse de sea forma, ella sabía muy bien que a veces el puesto de Hokage absorbía todo el tiempo del potador de dicho título._

_¿Pero porque el día de su primer aniversario?_

_Esperaba que no fuera grave._

_Golpearon la puerta con impaciencia; se puso de pie de un salto pensando que podría ser Naruto, aunque casi hubiese amanecido aquella posibilidad la lleno de una alegría tan profunda y sincera. Creía que estallaría de emoción._

_-Hola Hinata –saludó Shikamaru con una ligera inclinación de cabeza- Lamento ser inoportuno pero acaba de llegar un mensaje del Kazekage._

_La joven se sorprendió un poco, acaso venía a buscar a Naruto._

_-El aún no ha regresado –Shikamaru parecía tan sorprendido como ella -¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje?_

_Él dudo un poco antes de contestar -Lo envió para decirnos que Sakura había salido de Suna hace cuatro días y que deberíamos preocuparnos si aún no aparece._

_Hinata se mordió el labio inferior intentando apocar las intensas ganas de llorar._

_Shikamaru entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelinegra._

_También supuso lo mismo cuando ella le confesó que Naruto no estaba ahí._

_Le dedicó una sonrisa triste- Creo que no debemos preocuparnos._

_-También pienso eso, hasta luego._

_El pestillo de la entrada provocó un pequeño sonido, como si fuera obra de un ladrón._

_Naruto entró lentamente, la mesa estaba perfectamente puesta; Hinata jamás se esmeraba de esa forma, debió tomarle toda la tarde. Pero como pudo dejar un desperdicio semejante._

_Frunció el ceño ante su falta de memoria._

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Como pudo olvidar el aniversario, ella había preparado todo eso para él._

_Seguramente Sakura lo recordó y por ello su llegada fue tan "oportuna"_

_Ya había amanecido y solo tenía tiempo de cambiarse de ropa. Se dirigió a la habitación y encontró a su esposa totalmente recubierta por las sábanas, parecía dormida o eso quiso pensar._

_Con todo el cuidado del mundo, guardó silencio para no molestarla._

_¿Había estado bien que hubiese compartido su aniversario con otra mujer?_

El aire se condesó pesadamente a su alrededor impidiendo que respirara normalmente.

Se sentía ahogada, débil casi en vilo entre la cordura y la inconsciencia.

Apenas acababa de salir de esta última y había revivido con cada detalle el peor día de su vida.

No quería volver a dormirse, pero los músculos debilitados la empujaban a que lo hiciera.

El cansancio mermaba su fuerza, no podía protestar contra las muñecas y los tobillos atados a la burda madera.

La humedad y el gélido ambiente se filtarban hasta taladrarle los huesos. Como si se encontrara varios profundos metros bajo tierra.

Solo estaba agradecida de que , quien fuera que la mantenía enclaustrada se preocupara por que comiera y bebiera lo suficiente.

Su salud, no era importante pero ahora que alguien más dependía de ella, no podía darse por vencida.

No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió el contacto helado de su mano que acariciaba lentamente su mejilla bajando por el cuello, rozando levemente la cima de sus pechos.

Como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Despertaste –gruñó el hombre con una voz ronca y aterradoramente conocida aunque no recordara de que o quién.

Se cubría totalmente con una capa oscura de nubes rojas perteneciente a la extinta organización Akatsuki y una máscara espiral de color ladrillo.

Cualquiera pudo confundirlo con el otro miembro Tobi que una vez tuvo el disgusto de conocer, pero la escencia era distinta.

Su toque se detuvo bruscamente sobre el abdomen que en un par de semanas empezaría aabultarse.

El corazón se le paralizó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo? –presionó el ñlugar con tanta fuerza que un agudo grito de dolor escapó de su garganta.

¡No! Iba a lastimar al bebé.

Se retorció con desesperación, no permitiría que dañaran algo tan indefenso y hermoso, especial para ella.

El Akatsuki sujetó su cabello para detenerla.

Hablo como si estuviera sonriendo.

-¿Qué le molestaría más a Naruto, perder a su hijo o a su mujer?

***-*-* Fin capi 6 *-*-***

_Y bien? ja ja con esto los maté a que sí?_

_Naruto es un tonto realmente tonto, aunque prefiero ver que opinan ustedes. Gracias por todos sus reviews, quisiera poder responder todos y cada uno de ellos como se lo merecen. Pero no tengo tiempo. Gomenasai._

_A partir de aquí el fic ha llegado a la mitad y lo que sigue tardara un par de semanitas, hasta entonces..._

_Sayo._


	7. Capitulo 7: Pecados

***-*-* Capitulo 7: Pecados *-*-***

Madara, como se hacía llamar el misterioso hombre de la máscara, soltó una carcajada burlona mientras sus manos aún aferraban los cabellos de la joven –Le molestará ¿verdad? –preguntó irónicamente- Los he vigilado por meses y sé que él puede llegar a ser muy posesivo.

La soltó bruscamente y cortó las tiras de cuero ennegrecido que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos. Antes de que pudiese incorporarse, Madara la tomó del antebrazo, sacándola de la habitación que había sido su estancia por casi un mes.

Como siempre, sus manos estaban heladas pero le sorprendió que a pesar del desdén y la tosquedad con la que se dirigía a ella, aquello no pasara de un ligero apretón.

Si no estuviera en esa situación, creería que él entendía su estado de debilidad y solo la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Casi podía decir que era suave con ella.

-Desde que te traje aquí quería comprobarlo –espetó con un gruñido ronco aunque había perdido ese tono que la asustaba- Me habrías ahorrado todo eso si lo hubieras admitido desde el principio.

Ingresaron en otra pequeña habitación de tamaño normal, sus paredes eran tan lisas y oscuras que de no ser por la insignificante luz de una esquina, podría haber tropezado con ellas.

Un pequeño catre ocupaba la zona contraria a la puerta, y eso era todo. No permitía saber donde estaba y saltaba a la vista que tampoco podría escapar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó sombríamente robando su atención hacia él. Hinata notó que hacía gestos hacia su vientre aunque no parecía muy reacio a pronunciarlo.

Qué caso tenía seguir ocultándolo.

-Tres meses –susurró sin poder evitar que la ternura envolviese su corazón.

El hombre se quedó inmóvil en el vano de la puerta, de repente una oleada de curiosidad hizo que ella deseara saber la expresión que tenía.

-Mph… Dejaré que el idiota se entere, creo que ya es tiempo. –farfulló con voz airada a tiempo que salía para echar llave al cerrojo.

-No le diga nada. –suplicó por un impulso- Por favor… solo… yo haré cualquier cosa.

El hombre se quedó estático, incluso pareciendo un cascarón vacío y la oscuridad del único agujero en su máscara se propagó como fuego negro confiriéndole a ella la sensación de soledad.

-"Los he vigilado durante meses…", si es verdad aquello que dijo, sabe que no vendrá. Es mejor que no se entere nunca, yo haría cualquier cosa… solo…

-¿Estás avergonzada? –habló finalmente- ¿Encuentras alivio en estar aquí antes que enfrentar tus pecados?

El reproche la tomó totalmente desprevenida. "Sí" se dijo en su fuero interno, aliviaba pero no sanaba.

-¿Cómo podría…? ¿Cómo podría esperar que llegara cuando aquello que duda es cierto? –la voz se le quebró incluso a pesar de que era tan baja como el arrullo de la noche.

-Es una forma graciosa de decirlo, aunque perfectamente comprensible… vendrá porque aún no conoce la verdad con certeza.

Giró sobre si mismo hacia el pasillo, dejándola encerrada de nuevo.

Qué extraño.

"¿Que le molestaría más a Naruto, perder a su hijo o a su mujer?"

Al parecer, Madara pensaba atraer a Naruto hasta allí con amenazas. El Akatsuki creía que en cuanto escuchara que su esposa tendría un bebé, saldría corriendo a buscarlos.

Se recostó sobre la cama mullida mientras las lágrimas aguijoneaban sus ojos. No tenía ni idea.

_Habían pasado dos meses desde su matrimonio con Naruto; hasta entonces, había sido el tiempo más feliz que pudo haber vivido._

_Siempre supo que fue un compromiso arreglado, su padre le había impuesto esa boda justo después del cumpleaños número 18 de Naruto. Sabía que lo hacía para ser Hokage, pero según decía Hiashi, Naruto la había escogido ya que pudo haberse comprometido con cualquier otra chica de la aldea._

_Siempre había creído que si alguna vez, por alguna incoherencia del destino, el rubio la correspondiese, su padre sería un gran obstáculo._

_Irónicamente, era Hiashi Hyuuga quien planeaba su boda. Ahora la incoherencia tenia esperanza de realizarse._

_Las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba; cuando estaba con él, no podía dejar a un lado su timidez y de igual forma era muy clara la incomodidad de su esposo. Era realmente extraño el modo como se habían dado las cosas. Estando sola durante todo el día, temiendo no poder hablarle. Aún no entendía cómo es que ellos habían llegado a "eso" sin que muriera de vergüenza._

_Dos meses después de la boda, Kiba había insistido en que ya era hora de que volviese a formar equipo junto a Shino y él. Intentó preguntarle a Naruto sobre eso, pero no tuvo el valor y entonces, después de recriminarse mentalmente. Decidió ir a verlo en la oficina. Pero una voz hizo que se detuviera frente a la puerta._

_-Esto es algo que no puede evitar, Hokage-sama –advirtió Hiashi desde dentro._

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! –gruñó Naruto exasperado._

_-El Clan Namikaze solo tiene un sobreviviente, es tu deber continuar con el mismo. Ahora mi hija es una Namikaze y no puede ser líder del Clan Hyuuga._

_-Ese era tu plan desde el principio –sentenció Naruto con seriedad._

_-Debe renunciar y cederle su lugar a Hanabi, ese es su deber. Si no fuera por eso no estarías aquí. Esto también es algo que te concierne, toda la Aldea espera al primogénito del Hokage._

_El sonido brusco del sofá contra el piso rompió el silencia que se había creado, como si Naruto se hubiera levantado de golpe._

_-¡Estás loco! Ya acepté casarme con Hinata pero no voy a traer ningún niño en medio de ésta farsa.- las palabras la atravesaron como filosas dagas, largos senderos húmedos cruzaron sus mejillas; si algo la había lastimado más que cualquier otra cosa fue la repugnancia con la que había pronunciado su nombre. Como si le resultase insoportable permanecer a su lado._

_Ese era el infierno, sin duda._

_Un año después de haber presenciado aquella conversación, tenía en sus manos el pequeño sobre que podía terminar con todo lo que tenía hasta ese momento. Se sentía vil, despreciable. ¿Cómo podía tener valor para reprocharle algo a él?_

_Dios,¿ qué iba a hacer?_

_Observó el papel blanco perfectamente sellado, misterioso, amenazador; si la prueba había dado positivo ¿Naruto sería capaz de odiar a ese bebé? ¿Qué haría con la vergüenza que la agobiaba? Preferiría no abrirlo nunca._

_Necesitaba que Kiba estuviera con ella de una forma desesperada. ¡Qué patética era! No, no era patética, era una maldita traidora. ¿Porqué su maldito corazón herido tuvo que empujarla de esa forma?_

_Pero aunque supiera que estaba mal, terminaba cayendo de nuevo. Y siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera, arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones… pero en el momento que alguien golpeaba enérgicamente la puerta, como en ese momento; se ponía en pie de un salto. ¿Quién más se presentaba en su casa además de su mejor amigo, compañero y consuelo?_

_Otra vez esa felicidad conocida brotó desde su pecho haciendo que este se apresurara y terminara lanzándose a los brazos de aquel que le brindaba fuerzas en momentos difíciles._

_El cuerpo de él se quedó rígido, como en estado de shock cuando lo abrazó; fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la baja estatura de su invitado._

_Se separó enseguida y observó los profundos ojos jade, igual de sorprendidos que los propios… no podía ser._

_-¿Esperabas a alguien? –espetó con voz monocorde._

_Hinata retrocedió, ¿porqué estaba ella ahí? No ahora, casi podía adivinar a lo que había venido._

_Sakura volvió de Suna hace dos meses, justamente el día de su aniversario de bodas. A partir de ese momento, Naruto no había vuelto a casa por las noches, cerró ojos y oídos a todos los rumores que se propagaron en Konoha, pero no pudo resguardar su corazón. Ella también había fallado._

_-Quiero hablar un momento –continuó la pelirosa- ¿puedo pasar?_

_Hinata asintió levemente; Sakura escrutó su apariencia, el delantal rosa que llevaba puesto, la actitud amable,el ambiente cálido en aquella casa…_

_-Eres la personificación de la esposa perfecta… -le dedicó una mirada insidiosa y perversa- Aunque no existe la perfección, ocultas varios secretos tras esa fachada. Y por supuesto tu esposo no te ama –aquel fue un golpe bajo, pero cierto.- Hinata, sé que Naruto no ha tenido el valor de decírtelo pero desde hace un tiempo quiere separarse de ti. Aún no entiendo porque no tiene el valor de aclarar las cosas contigo, por eso te pido que le facilites las cosas un poco. –suspiró pausadamente y le dedicó una mirada amenazante- Y que permitas que seamos felices._

_Hinata retrocedió ante la crudeza de esas palabras; la atravesaron cruelmente, como millares de agujas hasta que ya no quedara nada, ni un rastro de esa vida llena de falsedades. Se lo merecía, todo era un castigo por sus acciones._

_Sakura no dijo más, ella también se veía desesperada. Deseando que aquello terminase de una buena vez, agotando hasta la última gota de orgullo para presentarse ante Hinata y pedirle que se alejara. Presentándose como la amante desvergonzada que exige derechos que no posee; pidiendo algo que el mismo Naruto no deseaba._

_Realmente estaba humillándose a sí misma para conservar lo único que le quedaría, de aquellas cosas que amó; ella también tenía el corazón en un puño, un corazón destrozado. Estaba perdiendo lo más importante que tuvo, por ello no dejaría a Naruto apartarse de su lado._

_En esos momentos quería desaparecer, porque conocía el dolor que Hinata sentiría. Se giró sobre sí misma y salió de aquella detestable casa, la casa del detestable Naruto y su detestable estupidez. ¿No sanaría su corazón gracias a eso?_

_Hinata esperó en silencio que la tristeza la abandonara lo suficiente como para volver a respirar sin que aquello lastimara su pecho, Sakura se había marchado pero el ambiente seguía cargado de reproche, de descaro._

_Lo único que siempre quiso fue caminar a su lado, y aún ahora él no se lo permitía. Pero no se lo merecía ya._

_La odiaría, y así también, odiaría al pequeño bebé que infortunadamente había sido engendrado en aquella desgraciada situación._

_Era cierto, era su culpa, el sobre blanco yacía desgarrado sobre la madera añeja y las lágrimas see desbordaron a raudales humedeciendo aquellas pálidas mejillas de marfil._

La joven suspiró entrecortadamente al sentir aún el recuerdo vivo del dolor en la garganta.

Aquella noche había sido la última que pasaría en aquel lugar, cuándo Naruto llegó estaba segura de que todo había terminado. Pero él actuó como si nada sucediera, la había abrazado y la había tomado sin siquiera notar que aún traía el arrugado sobre entre sus manos cuando lo hizo.

***-*-*Fin Capi 7 *-*-***

Gomen, siento mucho la tardanza. No sé que le sucedia a mi compu que no me permitía subir el cap.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la conti ya está escrita aunque me falta pasarla en word.

Prometo que será muy buena, así que... ¿me merezco un review?

Sayo.


	8. Capitulo 8: Acuerdo

***-*-* Capitulo 8: Acuerdo *-*-***

El hermoso día de primavera que en la mañana había deslumbrado con su calidez se acababa de convertir en una horrenda pesadilla.

Del cielo oscuro al anochecer caían gotas de lluvia como millares de agujas que se incrustaban contra el vidrio una y otra vez.

Desde su oficina aquel era el paisaje más triste que pudo presentarse en esas circunstancias. ¿Es que acaso todo estaba en contra de él?

Cada vez que intentaba o por lo menos se le pasaba por la cabeza arreglar todo aquello terminaba hundiéndose más, ahora mismo no se sentía mejor que un pequeño charco de lodo en cualquier calle de Konoha.

–¡Maldición! –rugió estampando un pequeño pergamino contra la pared, este se abrió descubriendo levemente la frase "Acude allí solo".

La puerta se abrió a tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba el interior desde la ventana; con un sonido áspero y sordo como el que provocó la mandíbula de Naruto al cerrarse con furia.

– ¡Maldito perro! –dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto. El aludido permaneció en su lugar mientras chasqueaba la lengua con desagrado.

–Supongo que nada bueno puede salir de tu boca –le respondió mirando directamente a esas orbes oscurecidas por el rencor.

– ¿Y crees que de la tuya sí? –agregó Naruto, burlándose aunque utilizando un tono cruel y frío.

– No he venido a intercambiar saludos contigo –le cortó Kiba notando el rumbo que tomaba la corta pero odiosa conversación- Desde la mañana esperaba la orden para reunir un equipo de rastreo. ¿A qué juegas? ¿Eh?

– ¿Jugar? –replicó con ironía. Por un instante la oscuridad hizo que su expresión vibrara con un brillo perverso.– Seh, he estado jugando.

– ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo puedes? –Kiba se mordió la lengua para no decir algo que empeorara las cosas. – ¿No piensas hacer nada? Permitirás que le suceda algo a Hinata. –continuó aparentando la calma que no sentía. Naruto desvió la vista rápidamente al pergamino que yacía en el suelo, ante la simple mención del nombre de SU mujer.

–Tienes razón, no pienso hacer nada.

Kiba cerró el puño con fuerza conteniendo su indignación. Así nada más, la trataba como si fuese basura, la utilizaba y luego la desechaba en cuanto no le servía. ¡Agh! Pero el maldito no merecía ni estar vivo.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Ella jamás ha dañado a nadie, ni siquiera a tí.

–Claro, es tímida y callada; exactamente como me gusta. De hecho, había muchas cosas que me gustaba que hiciera… y me hiciera. Pero todos los hombres de Konoha deben saberlo.

–¡Hijo de P…! –le rompería el cuello, sí que lo haría. Hasta que retirara sus ofensas contra Hinata o muriera.

– ¿Vas a armar otra escena? –preguntó el actual Hokage con descaro, si tuviera ese cuello en sus manos…

–No mereces ni el suelo que pisas. Gusano, ¡Monstruo! Alguien como tú no debería ser Hokage. –Azotó la puerta al salir con tanta fuerza que las paredes temblaron y los cristales estuvieron a punto de resquebrajarse.

–Talvez…

Hinata descansaba sobre la mullida cama; su cuerpo aún protestaba por el cruel trato que había recibido todo ese tiempo, sus muñecas tenían moretones en los lugares donde aquellas gruesas correas de cuero la había sujetado. Y sus tobillos tenían magulladuras y uno que otro corte provocado por sus desesperantes intentos de huir, estaba cansada… pero no dormiría pues sabía que la realidad era mucho más considerada que sus pesadillas.

En ese momento notó la oscura silueta de Madara a su lado, su corazón se aceleró y dió un respingo por la impresión.

Estar a su lado era escalofriante, como ser visitada por un alma en pena que moría lentamente.

–Está hecho –advirtió el hombre con voz grave y ronca, la única manera en la que parecía poder pronunciar las palabras.

Hinata entendió muy tarde a lo que se refería.

–No –susurró – Por favor, dígame que no es cierto.

–Llegará pronto, espero. Y entonces sabremos la respuesta. ¿Te perdonará? ¿Odiará al bebé?

–No entiendo –murmuró ella– ¿De qué iba a servir cuando él conozca la verdad? ¿Porque…?

–No le dije que estabas embarazada, creo que si se lo digo mientras luchamos podría obtener alguna ventaja –la última frase pareció hueca, carente de sentido a pesar de ser tan clara. Entonces todo cayó en su lugar.

–Sé quién es –espetó Hinata decididamente– No funcionará, ahora entiendo pero aún así estoy convencida de que no logrará lo que se propone, es porque realmente Naruto-kun ama a Sakura y yo…

–No deberías saberlo, no tienes idea de lo que dices. ¿Conoces acaso sus sentimientos? Los míos… No me eres útil ahora –amenazó, aunque Hinata sentía que no era sincero – ¡Maldición! Solo calla –su mano aferró una katana enfundada dentro de la capa oscura –No puedo dejar vivo a alguien que sabe quien soy.

Kiba observó con pesadez al pelinegro. Lo estaba siguiendo desde el preciso momento en el que salió de la oficina del estúpido ese. No le agradaba nada, por eso finalmente se detuvo y lo encaró.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres?

El joven esbozó una sonrisa falsa, esa que lo sacaba de sus casillas en momentos como esos, lo había visto con Sakura y con Naruto y aunque de primera mano pareciera no tener sentimientos, podía ser diferente con aquellos considerados sus amigos.

–Solo tenía curiosidad –respondió aún con esa tranquilidad tan desquiciante.

– ¿Y por eso espías a la gente? –replicó Kiba con molestia. Sai abrió los ojos con una expresión de completa inocencia.

¿Acaso no sabía distinguir los buenos y los malos momentos para sus tontas actuaciones?

–No espiaba –respondió, ignorando el gruñido que soltó el castaño por lo bajo. – Escuche sin querer.

– ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? –Interrogo Kiba ahora un poco tenso, como si esperase que lo atacara.

–Algo que te molesta, supongo… pero ¿sabes algo? Yo no creí nada de lo que dijo Naruto-kun. No, él no es así– Kiba notó el hecho de que intentaba ayudarlo.

–Lo sé –susurró bajando un poco la guardia –Yo tampoco puedo creer que sea él.

–Creo que ocultaba algo –prosiguió Sai.

– ¿Ocultar? ¡Mierda! Si me dices que hasta ahora notaste su "cercanía" con Sakura te golpearé.

Sai lo miró con el ceño fruncido– No hablaba de eso.

"Bueno, no es tan estúpido como pensé" Se dijo Kiba en su fuero interno.

–Pero también escuche lo que decías; Hinata, ella parece ser muy importante para ti.

–Lo es –afirmó Kiba, talvez se arrepentiría por eso, pero ya no tenía caso ocultarlo. Había creído que callando ayudaría a Naruto a entrar en razón, él había dicho todo eso…– También es mi culpa que ella no este aquí.

De repente notó la mirada que traía Sai, él sospechaba.

–Tampoco creí lo que escuché de ti –espetó sin refrenar sus palabras– Sonabas incluso más falso que Naruto-kun. Todo aquello ¿Era mentira?

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo podía sentir y distinguir la sinceridad de la falsedad alguien que parecía no tener sentimientos? Era cierto, desde el principio nada de lo que dijo era verídico. Tanto él como ella habían cometido errores. Naruto no era el único.

Sai se aproximó con lentitud y colocó una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo.

–Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar, porque todo era contradictorio.

–El pergamino –susurró Kiba entendiendo por fin lo que el pelinegro quería decir, entendiendo la reacción extraña de Naruto.

Se giró sobre sí mismo en el momento que la lluvia caía a cántaros sobre los dos, se encontraban al otro lado de la aldea haciendo imposible un rápido regreso a la Torre Hokage.

Sai lo siguió en su desenfrenada carrera hasta allí, desde un considerable o más bien prudente distancia.

Y a pesar de la prisa que llevaba, ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde que saliera de allí.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras aunque a la distancia ya se podía apreciar que todo el lugar estaba en tinieblas.

–Maldito Naruto –gruñó Kiba antes de llegar nuevamente a la oficina, tomó aire e ingresó estruendosamente.

No había nadie.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada; no quedaba nada del pergamino que había visto la última vez que estuvo ahí. Sai entró también auque se mantuvo cerca de la puerta.

–¡El bastardo se fue! –aulló con ira, lo había dejado atrás y la maldita lluvia hacía que fuese imposible seguir su rastro.

Otro relámpago surcó el cielo llenando la estancia de luz, entonces lo vio.

"Alguien como tú no debería ser Hokage…"

"Talvez… talvez tengas razón"

Sobre el escritorio perfectamente limpio y ordenado descansaba la hermosa y heroica capa de Yondaime Hokage que Naruto acostumbraba usar; sobre ella reposaba el sombrero rojo con el kanji del fuego que representaba el emblema del Hokage, un emblema que se había transmitido por generaciones.

–Tenemos problemas –murmuró Sai igual de sorprendido que el castaño.

El agua de lluvia se deslizaba lentamente sobre las hojitas verdes a su alrededor, también se pegaba a su ropa y rostro impidiendo una buena visibilidad.

El ambiente era gélido, tan frío que su propio aliento se condensaba al frente de sus ojos; pero eso no impediría que llegara a su destino.

Ese día iba a acabar con todo de una maldita vez, ya no existía nadie que pudiese detenerlo.

Gracias al jutsu de tele-transportación que había heredado de su padre, pudo salir de Konoha en un par de segundos llegando por fin a los límites del País del Fuego y de la Hierba.

Para cualquier otro shinobi aquello tomaría más de dos horas poseyendo la dirección exacta, pero para el Hokage no era más que un juego de niños… casi conocía el camino a pesar de no tener conciencia alguna de visitas pasadas, todo era igual; los árboles, la noche, el arroyuelo. Como si viviera aquello cada día desde que la perdió.

Según el pergamino que le habían enviado el punto de encuentro sería una antigua base abandonada durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, la entrada estaba bien visible en la roca por lo que creyó que no duraría mucho. Pero sobre todo, debía asistir solo, cualquier error podía ser fatal para Hinata.

Todo su plan y convicciones se esfumaron cuando observó a cierta pelirosa en el lugar.

–¡Sakura! –espetó con cierto deje de molestia e incredulidad. La aludida dio un salto y lo miró con ojos como platos.

–Na-naruto –el temor se reflejó en la profundidad de aquellos ojos jade.

El rubio la tomo de las muñecas para ocultarla en unestrecho agujero en la piedra de la montaña.

–¡Mierda! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –interrogó con desesperación– ¡No debiste haberme seguido!

–Yo no… –un sonido seco se oyó desde atrás, muy profundamente en aquel recoveco.

Naruto volteó escrutando la oscuridad sospechosamente, luego volvió notando el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

Ella lo sabía.

¡Ella lo sabía!

La soltó bruscamente y avanzó furibundo hasta las entrañas del mismo suelo. Aquel recoveco cerrado finalmente se abría en una gran estancia bajo una cúpula de roca. Otra abertura coronaba el lado contrario; la cual sospechaba, se conectaba a una red de túneles.

No pudo pensar más, pues se vio interrumpido por la escalofriante figura adelante. Sakura, que lo había seguido hasta allí, se ubicó en una esquina a su derecha y el hombre la miró intensamente incluso a través del agujero en su máscara, ella le sostuvo la mirada y Naruto sintió incomodidad ante aquel extraño intercambio.

–Te advertí que no trajeras compañía –el timbre de esa voz ronca y apagada hizo que un escalofrío le helara la sangre; una dolorosa presión que le oprimía el pecho.

La pelirosa se estremeció de igual forma y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, tuvo la impresión de que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. No lo hizo.

–Supongo que conoces las consecuencias –dijo, haciendo que Naruto notara el pequeño cuerpo que traía en sus brazos.

El hombre era alto y de contextura fuerte, por lo que el frágil cuerpo de Hinata parecía el de una muñeca rota.

Primero tomó un mechón de su cabello azulado y lo rasgó lentamente con una kunai, parecía sonreír cruelmente mientras lo hacía. Naruto no respiró cuando lo vio prepararse para hacer lo mismo con su cuello.

El hombre soltó una carcajada demoniaca al notar su reacción, dejó caer el arma junto con Hinata.

–Por sobre todo lo que creíste, yo no quería que esto fuera rápido –dio algunos pasos cerca del rubio, dejando indefensa a Hinata detrás de él.

–Parece que no compartimos los mismos intereses –por una fracción de segundo aquellas palabras pasaron de ser una amenaza frontal a un macabro susurro a espaldas del enmascarado.

Madara se volteó casi con igual rapidez para contraatacar, pero eso solo ayudó a que Naruto pudiera asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro cubierto.

–¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó Naruto con respiración acelerada a tiempo que sentía el dolor aguijoneándole los nudillos de la mano, ésta sangraba copiosamente.

Pero no le prestó atención a eso, ni al hecho de que Madara había terminado estampado contra la pared contraria.

Rápidamente levantó a Hinata entre sus brazos, con toda la delicadeza que la tensión se lo permitía. Su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente cuando cayó en cuenta que su vientre estaba cubierto de sangre.

Con las manos temblorosas trató de buscar una herida, algo. No tenía respiración.

Su hermoso rostro estaba frío y pálido.

–Hina-chan, resiste por favor –suplicó, pero ella parecía ajena a su desesperación. Trató de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, de sentir su pulso.

¡Maldita sea! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al final no consiguió nada.

–Es inútil –se burló el hombre tratando de ponerse en pie, esa voz transformó lo estremecimientos de dolor que asediaban su interior en unos de ira y rabia.

Abrazó lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su Hinata antes de acomodarla contra la roca,

El sonido de añicos cayendo al piso le advirtió que Madara ya se había recuperado del golpe. Naruto observó algunos pedazos de aquella máscara anaranjada en el suelo. Luego Madara se deshizo del resto.

–Sorpresa –se dijo.

Y Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba al ser observado por aquellas pupilas azules.

Las suyas.

***-*-*Fin Cap 8 *-*-***

_Muy bien hasta aquí lo dejo. Que mala soy ku ku ku_

_Sé muy bien que recibiré reviews diciendo: me perdí, no entendí, etc._

_A ellos les diría que yo tampoco me entiendo ja ja. Bueno, acudiendo a lo serio. La cosa está muy clara, solo deberían fijarse en cada cosa que dice "Madara", lo último no tiene ningún error, realmente va en serio._

_Pero hagamos una pequeña encuesta hasta el siguiente capi: **¿Quién secuestró a Hinata?**_

_Espero que cada uno me diga lo que piensa. Además tendremos una pequeña versión de la historia por parte de Sakura, (cosas que creo nadie sospechaba) y un gran y último flash back. Espero que les haya gustado el capi._

**_Sayo._**

_PD: Para el siguiente capi voy a cambiar el fic a **rated M,** es que me siento un poquito culpable de que cualquier niño pudiera leer el "maravilloso" lemon del primer cap. Bien sabe Dios, que por descuidos como esos ahora me encuentro escribiendo fics como este. ¡Adios Inocencia! XD_


	9. Capitulo 9: Traición

_Y aquí estoy con la conti 9 de 12. Espero que me puedan comprender, es que a veces escribo con tantas palabras que termino echa un lío y no sé cómo explicarme. Sé lo que muestra el capi pero nada está dicho aún, porque quedan tres capis. ¿No creen que faltando tanto, ya se sepa todo.?Es raro._

_Leí sus review y me encantaron. Es gracioso que siendo tan claro como: __**"Aquellas pupilas azules. Las suyas" **__pudieran creer que Minato… que mi amado Yondi sería capaz. Ja ja. Puedo hacer que Naruto sea malo, que Hinata sea mala, pero Minato hermoso nunca._

_Algunas hipótesis por ahí estuvieron geniales. Otras dijeron exactamente lo que sucederá solo que en el autor del crímen se equivocaron. Obviamente no es Madara pues me he empeñado en ponerlo entre comillas para que se note más bien como un pseudónimo o algo así, también llamándolo el hombre de la máscara_

_Unos acertaron tajantemente al afirmar que era cierto personaje y solo podía ser cierto personaje. Pero sin duda alguna quien acertó fue _**eLisa **pues dijo que el que la secuestró fue "Madara" y al estar entre comillas pues se refiere al hombre de la máscara y no al Uchiha que ya aclaré está bien muerto y enterrado. Ja ja pensaban que se los diría no, mejor lean el capi y por cierto Sakura no tiene naaaadaaa que ver.

* * *

***-*-* Capítulo 9: Traición *-*-***

_**Haruno Sakura**_

"_La muerte muchas veces es un ser cruel y despiadado, permite que su oscuro manto caiga sobre el hombre más fuerte y soberbio. Se lo lleva lentamente, su proterva sonrisa destruye la vida, la felicidad… así también sumerge el frágil corazón de una mujer en la desesperación."_

Hace exactamente tres meses que todo esto comenzó, el día que terminé con mi agonía y decidí recuperar aquello que había perdido. Fue un día al azar, para mí incluso doloroso, jamás imaginé que aquel día "ellos" celebraran su aniversario. Felices coincidencias.

No estaba dispuesta a perder a Naruto, no después de lo que sucedió con mi Sasuke-kun. Era una promesa, era una apuesta, ¿la vida o la muerte? Mis acciones se ejecutaron sin que –aún ahora– tomara una decisión.

Cómo había creído; su matrimonio no marchaba bien; yo aún le gustaba, haber declarado falsos sentimientos antes de su boda consiguió que esa oportunidad quedara abierta para mí. Era cruel, pero antes de marcharme debía asegurar mi posición… aún así el estúpido Naruto se había enamorado de su esposa, siendo tan despistado como era no supo interpretar ese sentimiento. Mis palabras evitaron que esa relación funcionara. Durante un año las dudas provocaron que el Hokage se hundiera entre arrepentimientos y malas decisiones… creyendo sus pasiones enfermizas, egoístas por no permitir que Hinata se separara de él. Así encontré mi lugar a su lado aquella noche.

Sin embargo, en un par de días el entusiasmo de habernos reencontrado se acabó. Su actitud se volvió fría y casi parecía repeler mis caricias. A decir verdad jamás estuvimos juntos de una forma demasiado íntima. Lo que me parecía bien pues aunque lo amaba, nunca compensaría el lugar que dejó "él".

Aquella primera noche, cuando nos reencontramos le conté la verdad. Ya me había entregado a otra persona durante mi viaje a Suna, Naruto lo aceptó de buena manera pero prefirió esperar, respetarme a mí y también a ella; y mientras la espera se alargaba noté lo difícil que le resultaba abandonarla.

Varias noches se quedó en la Torre Hokage hasta el amanecer, pero la gente empezaba a creer que se quedaba conmigo lo cual no me importaba. Aún así existían "esas" otras ocasiones en las que decidía regresar a su casa… y la espera se hacía interminable.

Fue cuando tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto y le hice una corta pero provechosa visita a Hinata. La cosa no duró mucho más, al siguiente día Naruto descubrió que su dulce e inocente esposa lo engañaba con Inuzuka Kiba.

Aquella mañana la Aldea amaneció con un silencia sepulcral.

Nadie había visto a Naruto después de una acalorada pelea con Kiba la noche anterior en un bar. Ambos habían salido del lugar casi al mismo tiempo, de Kiba se sabía que había abandonado Konoha por la puerta Sur.

Decidí buscar a Naruto en casa pero no lo encontré, ni a Hinata.

Poco después apareció meditando solitariamente en su oficina; con una expresión pétrea que infundía miedo, casi retándome a que le preguntara qué había echo durante el resto de la noche. Sonreí forzosamente y tras contarle lo que había visto en su propia casa concluyó que ella se había escapado con el Inuzuka, esperé que gritara, llorara o se enfureciera pero tan solo se limitó a mantener un mohín imperturbable.

Por supuesto Konoha se levantó en contra de Hinata respaldando a su Hokage y por fin los vientos parecían soplar a mi favor.

Naruto prefirió no volver a su departamento, lo cual me pareció comprensible y se quedó conmigo algunas noches… aunque se mantuvo fiel a Hinata.

Los días se volvieron semanas y jamás pidió la anulación de su matrimonio, decía que primero quería tenerla frente a él y decirle unas cuantas cosas.

Su lealtad, su actitud sospechosa me pareció demasiado.

Entonces descubrí que cuando decía que trasnocharía en la oficina, en realidad escapaba a las afueras de Konoha. Incluso cuando creía que yo estaba dormida y me dejaba, cada noche conseguía seguirlo, llegar más allá. Nunca pude alcanzarlo hasta el final, pero estaba cerca.

Hoy era el día e iba a descubrir su secreto…

* * *

Naruto observó que su cuerpo se paralizaba al ser observado por aquellas pupilas azules.

Las suyas.

El otro le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hinata. Arrodillado a su lado, como él mismo había estado hace un segundo. "Ese" era Naruto. Era él mismo.

Al parecer no podía moverse debido al golpe propinado por ese otro yo, que lo había mandado contra la roca.

¿Pero cómo?

Miró a su derecha y observó a Sakura llorando en el mismo sitio de antes.

Al frente estaba "él", inclinado junto a Hinata… ignorándolo completamente mientras la trataba como una muñeca.

En un parpadeo Naruto se colocó en su delante. ¿Dónde estaba Madara?

-No seas idiota, tú eres Madara.

Con un respingo saltó hacia atrás y sus sandalias hicieron añicos los restos de aquella máscara, la que hace poco utilizaba para ocultar su rostro.

Se miró a sí mismo vestido con una capa oscura y sus manos… sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-¿Porqué te sorprendes? –susurró con tono malicioso el Naruto que tenía en frente- Nosotros la matamos.

-Mentira –gritó, pero su voz sonó baja y ronca, escalofriante. La voz del hombre de la máscara, la propia; se aferró la garganta intentando callarse. Su propio tono distorsionado, por eso dolía tanto. Porque le pertenecía, porque era él mismo.

-No es imposible; acaso olvidas que la visitabas personalmente cada noche. No era eso, querías que confesara la verdad… que ese niño no es nuestro.

Un bebé, era cierto ella esperaba un bebé. Lentamente los recuerdos se colaron en su memoria como frías serpientes surcándole la espalda.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki la había traído, la había escondido del mundo. Porque ella solo podía ser de él; solo pudo pertenecerle y a nadie más. Quiso ser indiferente, le hizo creer que no estaba enterado, como si no hubiese podido encontrar la prueba de embarazo que ella había intentado esconder. La trató como un simple secuestrador a su presa.

Pero era difícil, los deseos de su cuerpo rugían que la poseyera, por eso no pudo acercarse a Sakura y cuando no pudo resistir había empezado a tocarla.

Se aferró la cabeza tratando de parar las imágenes, más estas siguieron; era un monstruo cruel y despiadado pero ella tenía la culpa. Se había negado a confesar. Y él la había lastimado.

Había empezado a hurgar en sus recuerdos cuando ella dormía, siempre repitiendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez.

Se negaba a mostrárselo; tuvo que adentrarse más en las profundidades del subconsciente, reviviendo cada doloroso momento que ni él mismo conocía en ella, porque cada momento tenía que ver con él.

Pero llegó, por fin sus temores se concretaron y vio "su" caída

Las visitas de Kiba, la amabilidad y sonrisas. Esa confianza que jamás tuvo con él; la necesidad de verlo que crecía en la soledad de su abandono. Los abrazos y furtivos besos, ya que Naruto nunca se había equivocado. No era la primera vez aquel desafortunado día que los vio. Y aún más, sus sospechas más perversas se hicieron realidad, en su misma cama, en su misma casa –aquella que sus padres le habían confiado para que fuera feliz una vez formara una familia.

Pero ella, esa inocente niña había osado profanar el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos. Cómo iba a reclamarle a él, cuando su propio jueguito había empezado varios meses antes de su aniversario.

Solo al principio se sintió avergonzada por ello, luego le gustó.

Totalmente furioso había tomado una katana y se la había incrustado en el vientre, exactamente ahí, donde reposaba aquel miserable engendro del pecado.

Por fin podía sonreír satisfecho después de eso.

-Yo…yo no haría… algo así –murmuró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. El recuerdo retrocedió mostrándole con lentitud cómo Hinata lo engañaba, cómo el frío metal se había hundido en su cálida piel y entrañas.

Naruto volvió a mirar sus manos; aún sostenía la katana ensangrentaba.

-No es posible. –volvió a espetar, tratando de convencerse, incluso de haber presenciado todo eso jamás la lastimaría, porque se culpaba de que todo terminara así. Porque a pesar de todo la habría perdonado. ¿Verdad?

-Una parte de ti es capaz de hacerlo, esa que anhelaba sangre, esa parte que encontraba divertido tenerla doblegada ante tu voluntad. La que reclamó venganza ante nuestra deshonra. –Naruto, aquel otro. Acortó el espacio que los separaba dejando al descubierto unos ojos carmesí y unos afilados colmillos con su maquiavélica sonrisa – Créeme, eres capaz.

Y terminado de burlarse explotó en una nube de humo dejándolo solo.

Era un simple kage bunshin, era su kage bunshin.

Su respiración estaba agitada mientras volteaba para ver a Sakura, ella ahora lo miraba a él completamente asustada.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? –preguntó con voz rota- ¿Porqué traicionaste a Sasuke-kun?

* * *

_Las oscuras orbes negras como el tizón lo observaban con un brillo desquiciado en ella. Habría deseado que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla. Una mentira, una blasfemia._

_Pero era cierto, su mejor amigo, su hermano se había convertido en un monstruo._

_-¿Porqué lo hiciste Sasuke? –rugió, su paciencia se había acabado, el perdón… todo lo que le había ofrecido se había ido por el caño.- ¡Maldita sea!_

_-Idiota –espetó el pelinegro. -¿Porqué lo hice? Que tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa._

_-Maldito, ¿porqué sigues con esto? Querías venganza, la obtuviste, mataste a tu hermano… no te arrepientes por haberlo odiado toda tu vida._

_-Claro que me arrepiento, por ello ustedes debían pagar, por su culpa. Por eso Konoha debe caer. –una carcajada malévola escapó de su garganta. –Eso ya no me interesa –de pronto su expresión se descompuso a su habitual seriedad._

_La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó al notar hasta donde había llegado, pero esa era una misión… la Hokage se lo había encargado, Konoha estaba en peligro y ya era hora de detener el problema de raíz._

"_Pensó en hacer un favor a la Aldea, al mismísimo Sasuke y en el fondo a sí mismo"_

_Porqué no tenía idea del dolor que causaba verlo en ese estado. Su cuerpo estaba acabado, cuando llegaron jamás imaginaron que se encontrarían con Madara. Lucharon, ganaron, ahora Kakashi-sensei estaba inconsciente y cuando creyeron que la misión había terminado apareció Sasuke._

_Porque la maldita vieja no les había informado; cuando recibieron reportes de actividades extrañas en las cercanías del Valle del Fin, que la amenaza era su compañero, su amigo, su hermano._

"_**Según los AMBU, en ese lugar se han registrado desapariciones tanto de aldeanos como de shinobi. Tenemos una ligera sospecha que un nuevo enemigo se está movilizando. Después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, no podemos permitir que otro grupo como Akatsuki se forme."**_

"_**Pero abuela, aún no encontramos pistas acerca del paradero de Sasuke. No tiene donde esconderse ahora que Madara está muerto y…"**_

"_**¡Naruto! Tu misión es velar por la seguridad de la Aldea, no te distraigas. Estoy segura de que lo encontrarás y cuando lo hagas espero que actúes con prudencia. Algún día, Naruto, tus acciones determinaran el destino de muchas personas. Sabrás lo que debes hacer entonces."**_

_-Me subestimaste, gran error. –La sangre se agolpó en su garganta al sentir el gélido filo de la espada atravesar su pecho. El aire se escapó junto con aquel líquido carmesí por su boca, y un dolor insoportable nació en su pecho… como si su corazón fuese desarraigado de ahí._

_Sasuke mantuvo una sonrisa sardónica al observar la sangre correr sobre la hoja de su espada._

_-No quiero felicidad, no quiero perdón… solo quiero disfrutar de una venganza por aquello que la vida se ha empeñado en arrebatarme. No viviré. Entonces tú tampoco lo harás._

_-Sa-sasu-ke –susurró Naruto sintiendo como la fuerza se escapaba. Por una distracción iba a perder sus sueños. ¡Por un sentimiento! No lo permitiría, no dejaría que esas estúpidas relaciones lo distrajeran de nuevo._

_Tomó la katana y la clavó más en su cuerpo. Estaba olvidando algo, pero ese "algo" le decía que lo hiciera. Y con toda su fuerza se fundió con aquella espada mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo. _

_Y por primera vez Sasuke lo miró con expresión de desconcierto. Cómo si mirará más allá de aquellas pupilas azules. La sangre del kitsune lo alcanzó también, dejándolo paralizado._

_Entonces no lo veía a él, sino a su hermano. Y este le hablaba, su voz era suave, pero con cada palabra lo hizo comprender. Lentamente abandonó la empuñadura cayendo de rodillas ante Naruto, con la vista perdida en aquel hermoso recuerdo._

_Naruto quitó el frío metal que traspasaba su ser, sintiendo como aquella fatal herida sanaba ante sus ojos. Entonces aquello que se negaba a recordar apareció:_

"_**Acabas de decir que consideras a Sasuke como un hermano. ¿Qué sucede si Sasuke fuese a atacar la Aldea de la Hoja? ¿Podrías detenerlo entonces? ¿Incluso si tienes que matarlo?...**_

_**Eres un niño, lo que dices son todas fantasías. Un ninja a veces debe tomar decisiones difíciles."**_

"_**He compartido algo de mi poder contigo, aunque espero que nunca llegue el día que debas usarlo."**_

_Ahora lo comprendía, ese día era hoy. Y el poder no era otra cosa que una oportunidad, otra opción._

_El cuerpo aún postrado de Sasuke dejó de temblar ante él. El mensaje de su hermano por fin había sido entregado, se quedó inmóvil… con la respiración tranquila y acompasada._

_Levantó su mirada hasta la de Naruto y esbozó una débil sonrisa._

"_**Un ninja a veces debe tomar decisiones difíciles." "Sabrás lo que debes hacer entonces."**_

_**-**__Lo entiendo. –susurró – Lo entiendo Sasuke, sé lo que debo hacer. ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer tú?_

_El pelinegro solo sonrió con algo de arrogancia he inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Naruto también sonrió, sujetó la espada con ambas manos mientras mantenía los parpados cerrados. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando de los últimos minutos de libertad que tendría a partir de ese momento. Porque ahí comenzaba, la que sería una cadena de mentiras y odio._

_Asegurándose de no mirar, levantó la ligera barra de acero y la incrustó en el cuerpo infecto que tenía delante. En un golpe tan certero que nadie se atrevería a refutar sus acciones._

_Porque él jamás retrocedía a sus palabras. Ese era su camino ninja._

***-*-* Fin del Cap. 9 *-*-***

¿Van a matarme?_¿Merezco una Review pequeñito? Mejor no digo más. Sayo._

_**PD.** NOTARON QUE ME CAMBIE DE NOMBRE? XD Pos si no lo hicieron antes, ahora SÍ. JA JA.  
_


	10. Capítulo 10: Máscara

_HOLA._

_Y después de una tardanza más larga que la Guerra de los 100 años. Por fin la conti._

_Como siempre me han fascinado todos sus reviews. Ja ja, como los hago sufrir. Lamento que no pueda explicarme bien, no pensé que los confundiría tanto… en mi opinión muchos terminaron sin creerlo, más no confundidos. Y por eso quise hacer un pequeño resumen de lo que quise decir en el capi anterior._

_Como ya lo dije, aún falta mucho para que sea la verdad definitiva, pero de forma distorsionada, casi todo lo que se ha dicho es real._

_Felicitaciones a __**Okashira Janet**__ pues fue quien "dio en el blanco" acerca de lo que verdaderamente sucedía, para los demás. Aquí un rápido resumen medio explicado por mí, quise ser rápida pero escribí algunas tonterías._

**Explicación Capi 09**

El capitulo inicia con una breve sinopsis de lo que ha venido sucediendo desde la llegada de Sakura, narrado por ella misma. Realmente **TODO** lo que dice es importante, por la forma en la que narra su actual indecisión, ejem resaltando la palabra **actual.**

También me sirvió para ubicar los hechos en el tiempo de forma adecuada, de tal forma que narra los sucesos de los tres meses del "embarazo" de Hinata sin cortes. (Ya que siempre han sido flash back por aquí y por allá, sin orden y ya me tenían loca)

Por supuesto lo más importante es que ella admite que jamás existió intimidad con Naruto además de nombrar a un "él" que parece importante durante su viaje a Suna. ¿?

Después hace referencia a los sentimientos del Hokage hacia su esposa y las constantes desapariciones de Naruto luego de que Hinata "huyera". Denotando que no le importaba en lo absoluto pero SÍ despertaba su curiosidad.

Finalmente decide seguirlo y de esa forma fue que, mientras más noches pasaban, se acercaba al misterioso secreto y finalmente encuentra el lugar donde Hinata está secuestrada. Naruto llega segundos después y menciona un: **Ella lo sabía** ¿? (Tiene algo que ver con el prólogo del fic)

Lo cual nos demuestra que a pesar de las sospechas que todos teníamos (incluyéndome)

La relación de Sakura con el secuestro es falsa, al menos directamente.

La segunda parte, nos dice que de forma extraña Naruto al abrir los ojos lo hace dentro del cuerpo de "Madara". Y ve sus propios ojos **azules**, es decir a sí mismo con su _verdadera_ personalidad. La cual le explica porqué mató a Hinata. Mostrándole la sangre de su esposa en sus manos e induce los recuerdos de este suceso como **víboras surcándole la espalda.**

Lastimosamente todo concuerda con los sentimientos de culpa que ha tenido Hinata desde hace varios capis atrás.

Y otra vez la realidad se vuelve dudosa cuando ya no es solo sangre sino también una katana lo que tiene entre las manos. Naruto intenta defenderse pero para terminar de volverlo loco el otro Naruto muestra los ojos del kyuubi (que en un principio no tenía) y explota como un Kage Bunshin.

En ese momento y como último recurso, se muestra a una Sakura aterrada que, sin sentido, lo ataca desde su otro punto débil: Sasuke.

Y la tercera parte, la verdad me resultó lo más difícil que he escrito de todo el fic. Tal vez por eso fue tan poco entendible. Solo quería que supieran los pormenores de la misión. En realidad un poco de ella se narra en el segundo capítulo.

Tsunade les otorga la misión sabiendo que posiblemente se encontrarían con Sasuke, primero se da una pelea Kakashi vs. Madara (Cómo se nota que me agrada el chico). Kakashi gana pero queda inconsciente. Sasuke aparece y entonces Naruto se entera que no era Madara sino un _muñeco_ hecho con partes humanas de los shinobi y aldeanos desaparecidos, léase experimentos aprendidos de Orochimaru. **Es natural que no entiendan pues esta parte se entiende leyendo el capi dos y el nueve, disculpen por confundirlos.**

Lo importante es que quise mostrar el final de la pelea, basada en la última OVA que lanzaron por cierto. De cómo un descuido por parte de Naruto al recordar el inicio de la misión le da ventaja a Sasuke y este logra herirlo mortalmente.

Y es entonces donde el poder que Itachi le dio a Naruto sale a la luz (y pensé esto antes que saliera en el manga, **kol kol** si Masashi tenía ese poder olvidado por años y cuando decido emplearlo para el fic lo saca y me arruina la historia ) y el resto no es necesario que se los explique pues quería dejar en suspenso para aclarar en este capi así que no desesperen.

**Fin explicación Capi 09**

_(Ahora, esta confusión sobre quién está detrás de la máscara ya la había pensado antes que saliera en el manga, de hecho si alguien me leía en otros foros sabrá que fue mi idea, realmente NO ME GUÍO EN EL MANGA. Y la nueva relación que tienen Naruto y Kyuubi se me ocurrió cuando Naru obtuvo el modo Kyuubi en su entrenamiento con Killer Bee, hace mucho tiempo y no por lo que está sucediendo últimamente con el verdadero Madara. Aunque me siento honrada porque mucho de lo que escribo está sucediendo… el manga se está volviendo predecible? Ruego a Kami porque sí, entonces habrá Naruhina y lo digo yop)_

_Espero haberlos ayudado con este resumen. __**Moriré si me dicen que solo los confundió más**__._

Continúa el Flash Back.

* * *

***-*-* Capítulo 10: Máscara*-*-***

–_¿Cómo pudiste? –masculló Sakura sintiendo un dolor palpitante en el pecho. Porque le habían arrebatado lo más importante._

_Su menudo cuerpo temblaba ante el horror, sus sentidos se nublaron sin dejar espacio a la razón. Con pasos irregulares caminó lentamente hacia la que parecía una escena de sus más profundas pesadillas._

_Naruto soltó el mango de la espada con un sobresalto más esta se mantuvo erguida, atravesando el corazón de aquel cuerpo exánime._

_Una zancada hacia adelante, luego otra. Sakura corrió todo lo que daban sus pies hasta terminar de rodillas frente al frío cadáver._

_Las lágrimas resbalaron dejando sendas húmedas sobre las pálidas mejillas._

_Aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Preguntándose la razón que pudo doblegar aquellas promesas y deseos que su amigo había proclamado durante años._

_¿Y por qué ahora, cuando Sasuke estaba débil y no representaba amenaza alguna?_

_Fueron segundos de impavidez cuando ambos jóvenes parecían estatuas de mármol. La chica rompió el momento mientras alargaba la mano para retirar la espada del cuerpo de su amado… ¡Su propia espada!_

_Entonces sucedió, un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta y ya no pudo reprimir el dolor._

_A Naruto se le resquebrajó el alma de verla abrazando un cadáver._

_-¡Te amo! –gritó a todo pulmón, aunque admitir eso le desgarrara el pecho. Sus sollozos se volvieron estridentes y a cada lágrima parecía que El Valle del Fin se la devolvía ralentizada._

_Naruto aún seguía inmóvil, absorto ante la actitud de Sakura. Se preguntó mil veces si había obrado bien, si debía decir que Sasuke se había redimido antes de __**desaparecer**__._

_Si la presencia de aquel ser inerte justificaría todo lo que conseguiría después._

_Y otra vez el SI; había sido egoísta, un traidor, alguien que solo pensaba en sus fines personales. Había perdido toda oportunidad de que ella se fijara en él. Se sintió como el ser más despreciable que pudo haber existido y como prueba su conciencia se negaba a arrepentirse._

_Permitió que Sakura se desahogara durante largos y dolorosos minutos. Ella no intentó buscar solución a eso, veía aquella herida fijamente como si su propio corazón se secara igual que ese._

_Al cabo de una hora se puso en pie, sin dedicar una sola mirada al "amigo" que tenía detrás, mismo que no se había movido siquiera para respirar._

_Y huyó, eso ya no era Sasuke, solo era un cascarón vacío. No tuvo remordimiento alguno al abandonar a ese par de monstruos atrás. Nunca más volvería a ver a Naruto ni al demonio que llevaba dentro, ambos eran iguales._

_El rubio sorbió una bocanada de aire, se inclinó a recoger lo que su amigo dejaba; y decidió que el asunto quedaría zanjado ahí. Graciosamente ese lugar era el Valle de Fin y fue a orillas de sus aguas en donde depositó aquellos restos._

_Pero no hacía más que empezar, porque una vida no puede cimentarse sobre mentiras sin traer consecuencias._

* * *

Un rugido profundo y amargo rebotó entre la oscuridad de aquella enorme prisión. Un sonido fuerte y cargado de indignación, cólera, ira e… impotencia.

Como el llanto del mismo demonio.

Y fue aquel aullido que pudo atravesar los mismos confines de la subconsciencia, el que detuvo la sucesión de abominables recuerdos que bullían sin control, dolorosos y cortantes.

-¿Cómo permites que tomen mi nombre tan a la ligera? –aquel murmullo diabólico provocó que un escalofrío le atravesara el cuerpo.

Como si una venda le descubriera los ojos, ese mundo de tinieblas cayó estruendosamente en pequeños filamentos de cristal. Al abrir aquellos orbes azulados se dio cuenta de que había sido arrastrado vertiginosamente dentro de su propia conciencia.

En aquellos instantes frente a él se encontraba la causa del sufrimiento que lo acoso durante su niñez. La expresión del demonio mantenía una mueca de disgusto permitiendo observar parte de sus colmillos afilados.

-Habías prometido que no volverías a hablarme –musitó Naruto con voz monocorde pero dejando entrever un deje de ironía.

-No me provoques cachorro, sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte.

Naruto dio un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que debía agradecerle una y mil veces más por cada intervención del Kyuubi que salvaba su cuello. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo trabajaron juntos durante la batalla final en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Ya fuera por venganza de parte del zorro a aquel que se atrevió a utilizarlo, aquello había sido diferente a todas las innumerables veces que le "prestaba" su poder.

-¿Desde qué momento lo has descubierto? ¿Por qué no liberaste el genjutsu?

-Casi desde el inicio –soltó abruptamente- Desde que me vi a mi mismo tomando la vida de mi esposa –paró respirando con rapidez. Porque aquella ilusión, falsa o verdadera había dolido más que la muerte misma.

Los ojos carmesí del demonio se oscurecieron con un destello muy pequeño de compasión.

-Durante la guerra –murmuró- Ya te lo había dicho. Al final, supongo, que cambiaste el modo en que te veía. Talvez, incluso… transformaste el único sentimiento que podía sentir: odio.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en la comisura del labio derecho del rubio provocando que el zorro frunciera el ceño.

-No confundas, te repito. Odio a todo el mundo y supongo que no debo recordarte porqué contigo ha sido diferente.

Y Naruto lo sabía muy bien. Incluso sin saberlo ambos: Bijuu y Jinchuriki habían compartido 19 años. Aunque al inicio estuvo encerrado en Mito, la esposa del primero, ella y su madre habían resultado ser contenedores distintos a él.

El sello que los unía era diferente, antes, la prisión era oscura y sellada por completo. Lo mantenía apartado de la conciencia y sentimientos humanos. El sello que usó Minato era poderoso, dio su vida para crear algo tan complejo que le permitiera beneficiarse del chakra demoníaco, pero así también el Bijuu pudo conocer siempre las emociones de Naruto, las cuales se intensificaron cuando éste supo de su existencia.

Se conocían antes incluso de que la propia Kushina supiera que llevaba a Naruto en el vientre. El poder del Kyuubi lo ha acompañado durante toda una vida. Siempre había tenido algo suyo incluso antes de ser Jinchuriki.

Al final el demonio terminó considerándolo como a su propio hijo.

El Gran Kyuubi no Youko no necesitaba de Naruto para vivir, de hecho si su contenedor moría en un par de décadas volvería a reencarnar libre. Y aún así, había preferido entregar su chakra cada vez que el rubio se encontraba en peligro aunque eso lo condenara a mantenerse cautivo.

Incluso había amenazado a Sasuke para que no se atreviera a matarlo…

-Sharingan –espetó el demonio como si pudiera escuchar ese último pensamiento- Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Incluso estando dentro me ha sido difícil notarlo. El mocoso Uchiha ha mejorado su dojutsu a un nivel superior, Ha bloqueado y reemplazado información incluso antes que esta llegara al cerebro, es por eso que no viste sus ojos sino los tuyos ya dentro del genjutsu. Sabía que causaría problemas. No permití que la herida mortal que te causó en el Valle del Fin te matara, pero fui muy claro "no lo dejes vivo"

-Lo sé, y no sabes como me arrepiento –su voz de repente pareció rota, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, Sasuke realmente estaría muerto y no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió. El zorro se molestó por no haberlo obedecido y desde entonces no le había dirigido la palabra hasta ahora. ¿Estaba pagando las consecuencias?

-Cachorro –dijo- Existe una verdad oculta tras ese genjutsu, el mocoso pudo dejarme dentro de la ilusión también, pero no lo hizo. No tengo idea de si se encuentra débil o si planea algo diferente. Pero en todo el tiempo que se ha ejecutado la técnica no ha realizado ningún movimiento en tu contra.

-Es porque sabe que mostrándome mí patética vida ya me ha derrotado-

-No voy a juzgar a la humana que se dice tu esposa pero deberías saber que al menos parte de lo que Uchiha Sasuke te reveló fue real y que si realmente está embarazada ese cachorro no es…

El Kyuubi calló abruptamente al notar la mirada llena de furia que Naruto le dedicaba.

-Es mi culpa lo que sucede. No necesito saber más. Si me hubiese percatado de su secuestro, si no la hubiese obligado a casarse conmigo…

Rápidamente giró su cuerpo para que el monstruo no notara las pequeñas lágrimas que le nublaron la vista. Sabiendo que era una tarea imposible pues el dolor que le oprimía el pecho hacía eco en el mismo demonio. Con furibundas pisadas se dirigió al lado contrario de la prisión.

-Puedes confiar en mi, cachorro…

* * *

La comisura de su labio inferior se curvó burlescamente mientras lo miraba con aquellas pupilas oscuras. Cómo dos fosas profundas, vacías… sin vida.

Era el hombre por el que había sellado un destino lleno de mentiras; el amigo por el que había engañado y lastimado, el hermano cuya espada intentó matarlo a traición. Era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sigues siendo tan lento como siempre –masculló el Uchiha con desdén- Te arrepientes por dejarme escapar ¿verdad?

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, ¡Maldita la hora en que se permitió observar con el corazón! El momento en el que cerró sus ojos a esta realidad y aprobó la huída de Sasuke frente a sus narices.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? Sólo una mirada y creíste que me iría dejándote la gloria de mi derrota. ¿Pensaste que no me vengaría? Y Ella. –espetó señalando el cuerpo marchito de Hinata- Ahora que lo pienso ¡Deberías estar agradecido! ¿No es Hyuuga Hinata la inocente esposa que te vendió su padre? Pues déjame decirte, querido "hermano", que todo el mundo está más que equivocado. Imagina que se ofreció a hacer "lo que fuera" a cambio de que no te enteraras…

Un sonido sordo reverberó contra las paredes de la sólida caverna. Naruto respiraba agitadamente antes de levantar a Sasuke y estamparlo contra la gélida roca- ¡Cállate! –rugió.

El pelinegro escupió un líquido rojizo producto de sus órganos dañados; aún así mantuvo la sonrisa curvando sus labios- Sa-sabes que es verdad –jadeó con una voz terriblemente forzada, como si su garganta se deshiciera pedazos. Y por un solo segundo Naruto se cuestionó si se estaba pasando de la raya.

Pero el juicio regresó con más potencia aún ¡Él era el bastardo que se atrevió a quitarle la vida a su esposa y a su hijo.

-No es tu hijo –siseó- Yo lo vi… la verdad. Ese engendro…

**-¡Yo la amo! **Todo lo hice mal. ¡¿Y qué si no lo es? Yo no lo merecía. –rugió Naruto asestándole un nuevo puñetazo en la parte baja del estómago, inclusive antes que Sasuke se doblara completamente de dolor, hundió su rodilla en su abdomen elevándolo por la fuerza del impacto.

Pero tan débil como el sonido de sus costillas resquebrajándose pudo escuchar un leve susurro: Siempre supe que moriría aquí.

-¡Detente! –suplicó una voz acompañada de desgarradores sollozos. Sakura estaba llorando fuerte y sin detenerse. Pero es voz no le pertenecía… El mundo se paralizó, para él, que creía que aquello sería ya imposible. Porque había decidido dejarla ir y ahora la muerte se la devolvía como un milagro.

-Hinata –murmuró atónito, dejando caer el magullado cuerpo del Uchiha. Este solo cayó, sin gracia alguna mientras la sangre perteneciente a sus pulmones se esparció lentamente sobre el suelo arenoso.

Pero no prestó atención a eso, ni al líquido escarlata que empezaba a mojar sus sandalias, sólo caminó hasta la joven. Esta se veía pálida, cansada, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por lo que se apoyaba contra la piedra, pero era ella.

-Por favor, no más… -le dijo con tono suplicante. "No más mentiras" escuchó la voz demoníaca de Kyuubi no Youko en su interior.

Sakura se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se irguió. Buscando rápidamente su equipo médico en la bolsa apresurándose para atender a Sasuke quién a pesar de todo se mantenía con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera.

Entonces la pelirosa lo encaró, mirando a Naruto casi con lástima.

-Prometo decirte toda la verdad.

***-*-* Fin del Cap. 10*-*-***

* * *

_**Next:** CAPÍTULO 11: Mentira._

_Lo que Sakura acababa de decir había calado tan profundamente en todos aquellos que la habían escuchado. "¿Es verdad? Y por el amor a ese bebé me mantuve firme hasta este momento, ¿por él luché y elegí vivir?" Sus manos se dirigieron hasta su vientre, acariciando allí, intentando sentirlo. De pronto sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas y sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su agonía. Naruto la observó caer vencida, estaba tan cerca, casi podía oler su aroma y sentir su calor. Pero no pudo moverse, no pudo reaccionar y ayudarla en algo que a él también lo había destrozado. Era cruel…_

_Sasuke no la miró, entendiendo lo que aquellas palabras llevaban encerrado como significado. _

"_Lo siento" Sakura había entendido que no podía jugar a ser el destino…_

* * *

_Y aquí el final. En resumen sí era Sasuke desde el inicio. Tenía dos finales alternativos, en el uno el de la máscara era Naruto pero solo hubiera durado hasta el capi anterior, en el otro era Sasuke y el fic se alarga los dos capis faltantes… al final no me quede con las ganas y puse ambos_.

Uf! Y aquí vienen las quejas: Donde diablos se han metido aquellas grandes escritoras del Naruhina, entro a la página y no veo actualizaciones o fics nuevos. **¿Kenniana? ¿Susuna?** Maldición! No tengo excusa alguna por mi tardanza, solo que me estoy perdiendo en el **lado oscuro** y no hay nadie para sacarme de aquí… Y NO! No me refiero al Narusaku sino al **YAOI. **La más jodida perversión que tiene una chica a la que le gusta el ánime, al principio creí que era broma pero NO si se vuelve vicio. Siempre tuve predisposición a que me gustara pero estuve ahí, resistiendo 5 años al Narusasu y un par de pedazos de tierra me hacen caer.

Me refiero a **Estados UnidosxInglaterra/USUK/AméricaxEngland/AlfredxArthur** o como quieran llamarlo, es un lío el pensar que ahora una relación chico con chico (país con país de hecho) me atraiga más que un hetero y cuando quiero redimir y entro a la página no hay nada, NADA. Donde están aquellos fics intensos donde a uno se le ponía la piel chinita… Well, voy a llorar.

Bien, ya me desahogué. Pero es que el foro ha sufrido un bajón terrible. Lo siento de verdad pero para mí ya no hay remedio… intentaré terminar este fic pues la verdad ideas para proyectos posteriores ya no tengo.

Aún así me emociona este fic, realmente ha sido mi vida este año y medio que llevo publicándolo (no aquí) Y lo terminaré de la mejor manera.

* * *

Mejor le meteré entusiasmo al asunto. Ya casi llegamos al review 200 así que…

**La persona que obtenga el review número 200 podrá hacerme dos preguntas de cualquier tipo, ya sea del fic u otra cosa. En su defecto cambiar las preguntas por una petición de algo que desee que ocurra en el fic.**

Para aquellos que no ganaron yo voy a hacer dos preguntas: 

Primero: **¿Qué creen que pasará después, lo más loco que se les ocurra?**

La segunda: **¿Qué opinan si les digo que el padre del bebé tan nombrado es Sasuke?**

_Y por último, les agradezco por su paciencia a quienes decidieron leer a pesar de la tardanza. A quienes ya no quieren saber del fic les digo: _¡Vuelvan! No me dejen_._

_No estoy nada contenta por como ha quedado el capi, de hecho me siento como si hubiera metido relleno, aunque todo estaba planeado. Pero les prometo, les juro que el siguiente capi estará tan interesante que no es apto para cardiacos (OK estoy exagerando). Desde el capi 6 que he querido llegar al 11. __**Porque nada es lo que parece**__._

_**Ciao.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Mentira

**Privet!** Aquí el nuevo capi y no tan atrasado. **_Felíz Navidad._**

Sakura narra la mayor parte del capítulo, sé que la odian pero por favor presten atención a lo que dice y créanle.

_**"**__La muerte muchas veces es un ser cruel y despiadado…_" Las frases que se encuentren con este formato se refieren a fragmentos de capítulos anteriores, desde el 2 hasta el 10; la verdad contada en este capítulo tiene referencias desde el inicio… Para que vean que sabían todo desde el principio. XD OK, no.

Al final del cap tenemos la participación de alguien especial… mientras tanto:

* * *

***-*-* Capitulo 11: Mentira *-*-***

-Prometo decirte toda la verdad –murmuró Sakura, luego se inclinó hacia el pelinegro quien parecía no estar dispuesto a mirarla, pero tampoco iba a poner resistencia.

-¿Está bien que sea yo quién lo diga? –cuestionó a Sasuke, este relajó la expresión y Sakura con toda la paciencia que tres meses de _espera_ le habían otorgado, rasgó la ropa del joven y dispuso sus manos sobre el pecho de modo que pudiera liberar su flujo de chakra.

Naruto ni siquiera los miraba.

-Hina-chan, no te muevas. Yo debo… llevarte a Konoha –el rubio observó la salida, no quería pensar, solo importaba sacarla de ahí. Pero primero: -¡Primero debo deshacerme de mi maldito error!

-¡Espera! –se sobresaltó Hinata, intentando incorporarse, Naruto la detuvo enseguida- Escúchalos por favor.

-Pero estás herida –protestó el joven. Ella merecía que cumpliera esa súplica después de todo, se lo debía. Aunque podía desobedecer y salvarle la vida. Y matar al Uchiha… ya después podría escuchar lo que la pelirosa quería decirle.

Hinata se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho, instintivamente llevó las manos donde el bebé debía reposar, seguro y diminuto. Aún no se notaba ¿No debía notarse ya?

La ojiplata se horrorizó por un segundo, solo una fracción en la cual su corazón pareció detenerse.

Pero no había dolor, no había corte ni cálido palpitar. _No había nada_.

-Esa no es mi sangre –murmuró con voz bajita y quebrada. Naruto le observó desorientado. ¿Qué no era suya? Pero ahí estaba, un líquido reseco, rojizo y amenazante.

-¡¿Qué hiciste maldito imbécil? –rugió tras dos segundo de impavidez; se levantó, furioso, dispuesto a apartar a Sakura y aplastarle el cráneo al Uchiha. Una voz en su subconsciente le habló: "_No siento mi chakra en el vientre de la humana_" le dijo el Kyuubi ¿Para tranquilizarlo? ¿O talvez para enfurecerlo?

Ya casi estaba allí, casi podría sentir como le rompía los huesos que le quedaban enteros. Pero Hinata le aferró la manga de la Chaqueta; no la capa, la heroica capa blanca de su padre la había dejado junto al título de Hokage. Hasta que fuera digno de alcanzarlos.

Toda la fuerza y el impulso destinados a la masacre del ojinegro se esfumaron, no quería lastimarla más.

-La sangre es de él, es de Sasuke –Naruto observó las orbes de mirada perlada. ¿Eran sinceras? Entonces recordó que en un momento de desesperación solo vio sangre, intentó parar la hemorragia, buscar heridas y no encontró _nada_ ¿No respiraba?

Su propio corazón había latido tan rápido en esos momentos que había acallado el débil palpitar de la joven.

Sabía que en una situación desesperada las cosas se vuelven irreales y uno puede cometer el error de sacar conclusiones precipitadas

-Naruto, solo cálmate y escucha –espetó Sakura con un pequeño deje de irritación, luego su voz se apagó con pesar- Sasuke está enfermo –continuó y toda palabra hiriente murió en los labios del rubio- Quiero explicarte las cosas desde el principio… No voy a reprocharte nada. Pues sé que al ocultarme el plan de ambos sólo buscabas protegerlo y eso es algo que realmente agradezco –suspiró.

_Abría deseado darme cuenta que jamás serías capaz de hacerle daño a Sasuke, me sentí tan dolida que durante meses te traté mal. Pero sobre todo, jamás te habría dicho que te amaba, estaba confundida y te lastime el día anterior a tu boda_ –calló débilmente mientras escrutaba el rostro de ambos, Naruto la miraba casi reprobatoriamente, no había sido eso lo que dijo cuando volvió a la aldea. Por otra parte Hinata mantenía la mirada baja, ella ni siquiera había imaginado que la pelirosa había intervenido antes de la boda.

"_**Verse a ella misma llevando una hermosa yukata blanca junto a él: observando la profunda expresión de tristeza a causa de la partida de Sakura"**_ ¡Debió saberlo! ¡Esa melancolía se debía a que Naruto estaba creyendo que la había perdido por ese compromiso!

_Desde que entré a la Aldea de la Arena el Kazekage me recibió gustosamente, durante meses me quedé ahí, sin saber lo que debía hacer. Gaara-san parecía querer ocultarme algo, pero al final sucedió lo inevitable y descubrí que Sasuke se escondía allí._

-¡Gaara también lo sabía! –exclamó el rubio.

-El fue amable y una buena persona con nosotros –defendió Sakura.

**_"Aquella primera noche, luego de encontrarse. Sakura le contó la verdad. Ya se había entregado a otra persona durante su viaje a Suna, Naruto lo aceptó de buena manera…"_**

_**"**__Solo quería tener su atención… y era fácil darse cuenta ya que cuando Sakura volvió de Suna ya ni siquiera era virgen. No le importaba con cuantos hombres se habría acostado mientras no fuera el Uchiha_…"

_¡Estúpido!_ Se reclamó mentalmente. "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" ¿Cuándo se volvió tan imbécil para no haberse dado cuenta que esa _otra persona_ era Sasuke? El mismo que para ella debía estar muerto. ¡Sakura no estaba confundida ni una mierda! ¿Porqué carajos había regresado entonces?

La ojijade observó el puño de Naruto cerrarse con ira, incluso llegó a tener miedo pero había jurado decir la verdad.

_Al principio me molesté con él y contigo. Aún así empezamos a convivir cada vez más tiempo_ –sonrió- _Pero Sasuke ya no quería seguir siendo ninja, no quería recordar su pasado. Quería disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba y yo no podía evitar seguir enamorada. Pero él tenía miedo, fue tan difícil pero aún así me propuse dedicar toda una _vida _a conquistarlo. ¡Qué tonta! –_pausó el relato y observó que el pelinegro sonreía, las heridas causadas en la anterior pelea ya habían sanado con su ninjutsu. Aún así Sasuke volvió a toser y sus manos se impregnaron de sangre.

_Fueron los meses más bonitos de mi vida –_murmuró y las lágrimas volvieron a bañar sus mejillas- _Pero cinco semanas antes de regresar a La Hoja me lo dijo. Pidió que me marchara y que no fuera un estorbo. Me rehusé por supuesto, le obligué a que me confesara la verdad._

_¿Sabías que el Mangekyo Sharingan era el causante de la perdida de visión en su familia? Que su uso prolongado produce desgaste emocional y físico grave. Acorta el tiempo de vida sobretodo al ser activado a temprana edad._

_Durante la Guerra, Sasuke utilizó los ojos de su hermano para contrarrestar la ceguera, pero no midió el esfuerzo sobrehumano con el que cargó su cuerpo. Itachi-san perdió su vida como consecuencia del uso indiscriminado de su dojutsu._

_**"Sasuke mantuvo una sonrisa sardónica al observar la sangre correr sobre la hoja de su espada. -No quiero felicidad, no quiero perdón… solo quiero disfrutar de una venganza por aquello que la vida se ha empeñado en arrebatarme. **_No viviré_**. Entonces tú tampoco lo harás."**_

-El Teme…

_Logré que me explicara. Varios miembros de su familia solían desarrollar una enfermedad imparable en sus pulmones, mucho a tardía edad, excepto cuando su cuerpo era presionado más allá de los límites. No existía cura._

_Y Sasuke me pidió que lo dejara. Que volviera aquí, junto a mi familia, que me enamorara de nuevo y lo olvidara de nuevo. ¡Es que él también era tonto!_

Una pequeña carcajada baja y ronca se escapó de los labios del Uchiha. Sakura lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras rebuscaba en su bolso un par de jeringuillas ninja, de esas pequeñas que parecían armas mortales. Ahora que lo notaba, cualquiera podía saber desde un principio que había estado forzando su voz. Siempre escalofriante como si le doliera.

_No me di por vencida y me puse a investigar, los laboratorios médicos de la Arena eran impresionantes y yo ya los conocía. No fueron suficientes para mi propósito._

_Sasuke siempre decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, que él ya había trazado "su plan más inteligente", él sentía que te debía algo y cuando le conté que te habías casado con Hinata decidió que haría que ese matrimonio funcionara. Planes de citas, celos… Sin duda la mayor estupidez que se le ocurrió fue secuestrarla y hacerte creer que la habías perdido. ¡Brillante! Tenía planeado el rescato, la confesión y todo…_

_¡Me enfurecí porque se había dado por vencido! Y parecía estar planeando cumplir su última voluntad._

_Quería asegurarla que todo iba a estar bien pero tuve miedo a fallar. Y me repetía una y otra vez que no quería perderlo, que quería tener al menos una parte suya._

_El tiempo pasó y conseguí lo que quería. Además tenía una idea de lo que necesitaba para fabricar la medicina. Me faltaba información, ingredientes y de ser posible ayuda. ¡No podía hacerlo sola!_

_Esa noche me despedí de la Aldea de la Arena y tres días después, en la entrada a Konoha te encontré a ti._

_Recordé la confesión que te hice antes de la boda y la utilicé. Te mentí de nuevo pero tu quisiste creerme. –_Volvió a interrumpir el relato pues no quería herir a Hinata_._

_Estabas tan ocupado cuestionándote tus acciones que me permitiste hacer todo lo que te pedí. Acceder a los archivos prohibidos que hablaban sobre la enfermedad, encargarme del hospital y dirigir la mayoría de científicos ninja en mi investigación. Para alejarme de ti me permitiste hacer todo._

_Las cosas me salían muy bien y un mes después de mi llegada, tal vez porque casi había descifrado la cura. Empecé a creer que debía contribuir en el plan de Sasuke._

-Sigo creyendo que fue una perdida de tiempo–dijo Sasuke con tono ¿divertido? Sakura frunció el ceño y sin delicadeza aferró el brazo de Sasuke y le clavó una de las jeringuillas que había traído. Naruto la miró entonces entendiendo que esa era la bendita medicina de la que hablaba.

Sakura ahora se veía tranquila y entonces entendió porque estaba tan apresurada, al punto de inyectarle la medicina a Sasuke ahora. Ella siempre llevaba esa bolsa. ¿Esperando? Esperando el día en que ambos volverían a encontrarse.

¡El Uchiha estaba muy grave! Por lo que entendía, la última vez que utilizó su Sharingan fue cuando peleó contra él hace dos años. Desde entonces había estado llevando una vida pacífica para no empeorar la enfermedad. Este último mes lo había vuelto a usar contra Hinata y contra el mismo Naruto por lo que se había forzado otra vez. ¡El muy bastardo realmente planeaba morir en sus manos!

**_"No pudo pensar más, pues se vio interrumpido por la escalofriante figura adelante. Sakura, que lo había seguido hasta allí, se ubicó en una esquina a su derecha y el hombre la miró intensamente incluso a través del agujero en su máscara, ella le sostuvo la mirada y Naruto sintió incomodidad ante aquel extraño intercambio. _**

**_–Te advertí que no trajeras compañía –el timbre de esa voz ronca y apagada hizo que un escalofrío le helara la sangre; una dolorosa presión que le oprimía el pecho._**

**_La pelirosa se estremeció de igual forma y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, tuvo la impresión de que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. No lo hizo."_**

**_"Siempre supe que moriría aquí"_**

_Sasuke sabía que no iba a resistir un enfrentamiento contigo, pero lo hizo porque llegó a apreciarte… a Itachi-san también le agradaste. Supongo que no fue difícil tomar esa decisión._

_¡No voy a extenderme más! Eso ya no es importante ahora._

_Yo… -_pensó un momento la forma adecuada para narrar lo más importante_- Mientras estuve en Konoha fui la encargada de dirigir el hospital; no solo las investigaciones individuales que realizaba. Ordené las áreas médicas y trabajé conjuntamente con Ino y Chouji en la elaboración de píldoras y otras medicinas, desde las más sencillas a aquellas que salvaban vidas._

_Al principio Ino me recibió muy bien, ella es muy dinámica y por supuesto me informó de todo lo que había sucedido en la Aldea. Hasta el más mínimo detalle en la vida de nuestros amigos y el expediente de cada uno de sus pacientes. Ella me habló de ti, Hinata…_

**_"Ino era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga, porque era su "doctora" de confianza, aunque era un poco indiscreta respecto a su vida privada. Pero claro, prefería contárselo a ella que a cualquier persona._**

**_Y pensando en eso, la rubia debía entregarle un pequeño encargo. Se le había olvidado por completo pedírselo; algún día tenía que pasar. Aunque su esposo no tenía idea…_**

**_Era el día de su Aniversario de Bodas"_**

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, entendiendo que Sakura se había enterado de su más fuerte temor.

_Ino me contó que era tu doctora de cabecilla, estaba consternada porque al parecer, según ella toda exagerada, habías adquirido una fobia al embarazo. Ella se moría de ganas por conocer al primogénito del Hokage. Y decía que por culpa de que habías escuchado al imbécil de Naruto decir _no sé qué _cosas, ya no querías tener un bebé._

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de sorprenderse. ¿Qué Hinata lo había escuchado? Siempre lo arruinaba de la peor manera posible. En ese momento maldijo su jodida e inoportuna boca. ¡Estaba discutiendo con el maldito de Hiashi! No midió sus palabras, obviamente la había lastimado.

Sin embargo su forma de pensar no había cambiado, un hijo no era un juego para él.

Cuando tuviera un hijo, cuando decidiera traes al mundo a una nueva vida sería en medio de una familia unida por el amor, él jamás jugaría con eso.

Cuando su corazón estuviera seguro, sabía que lo entregaría todo. Ese bebé siempre conocería la calidez que él mismo no tuvo.

Un bebé no es algo que se pueda desechar, no es una forma de atar a otra persona, no se concebía para satisfacer caprichos de personas ajenas. Él odiaría a cualquiera que considerara utilizarlo de esa forma.

Talvez debió explicarle eso a Hinata y estaba seguro que ella habría comprendido. Porque en el fondo sabía que para ella significaba lo mismo. Cuando todo esto terminara, él ya había decidido qué era lo que iba a hacer.

Naruto se percató que en todo ese tiempo Sakura se había quedado en silencio, parecía meditar lo que iba a explicarles, deseaba utilizar pocas palabras pero sabía que ellos no iban a creerle. Entonces, a pesar de la angustia que le provocaba su mentira, habló:

_Cómo dije; había pasado un mes desde mi llegada, los malos comentarios acerca de mi relación con el Hokage ya pululaban en boca de los aldeanos. Ino me dijo que cada fin de mes Hinata solía pasar a recoger su "encargo", eran anticonceptivos._

_Simplemente me pidió que ayudara a fabricarlos para cuando ella llegara a retirarlos._

_Entonces me dejó sola, a mí y a los ingredientes. Por supuesto que yo los conocía, sabía que una dosis muy alta provocaba mareos, vomito y retardo en la llegada de la regla… pero también sabía que una concentración insuficiente era capaz de provocar un embarazo no deseado, solo con disminuirla un poco se volvía ineficaz._

_Sólo fue cuestión de hacerlo levemente, pero que al consumo diario sus efectos se volvían largamente prolongados…_

_¡No te estaba envenenando ¿bien? Sólo quería que sintieras por lo que yo estaba pasando. No sé porque lo hice, luego me arrepentí._

_¡Tenía miedo de fallar y quedarme sola! Por eso lo hice, pero si no conseguía la medicina para Sasuke iba a perderlo todo. Entonces tampoco iba a dejar que Naruto me abandonara y por eso me arrepentí por haberte dado las malditas pastillas_ –entonces rompió en llanto.

**_"Sakura no dijo más, ella también se veía desesperada. Deseando que aquello terminase de una buena vez, agotando hasta la última gota de orgullo para presentarse ante Hinata y pedirle que se alejara. Presentándose como la amante desvergonzada que exige derechos que no posee; pidiendo algo que el mismo Naruto no deseaba._**

**_Realmente estaba humillándose a sí misma para conservar lo único que le quedaría, de aquellas cosas que amó; ella también tenía el corazón en un puño, un corazón destrozado. Estaba perdiendo lo más importante que tuvo, por ello no dejaría a Naruto apartarse de su lado. _**

**_En esos momentos quería desaparecer, porque conocía el dolor que Hinata sentiría. Se giró sobre sí misma y salió de aquella detestable casa, la casa del detestable Naruto y su detestable estupidez. ¿No sanaría su corazón gracias a eso?"_**

-¡Estás enferma! –aulló un Naruto indignado.

_Tú no entiendes… ¡Maldita sea sólo escúchame! Le di la oportunidad a ella de luchar como yo lo estaba haciendo. Pero ella prefirió callar, creí que al menos intentaría abrirse contigo._

_¡Por Dios! Creía que estaba embarazada y no te lo dijo. Sólo lloró y buscó refugió en los brazos de su "amigo"._

_Yo estaba furiosa porque tú no estabas muriendo y ella te desperdiciaba._

Después de ese comentario, todo quedó en completo silencio. Naruto se había quedado inmóvil, como si hubiese estado a punto de protestar, luego retrocedió un paso. Sasuke que hasta ahora se había mantenido distante, miraba fijamente a Sakura.

Los ojos jade buscaron los de Sasuke con nerviosismo. Este la miraba estoico pero ella comprendió enseguida lo que pedía. Que terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

_Dos meses después de mi llegada, ya todos imaginaban lo peor de mí, quería que eso acabara._

_Fue cuando vi el resultado de las pruebas que se hizo Hinata en el hospital, después de alterar sus anticonceptivos, era obvio que habían resultado negativas… y se las cambié por las de alguien más… por las mías._

**-Hinata no espera un bebé… Soy yo.**

Lo que Sakura acababa de decir había calado tan profundamente en todos aquellos que la habían escuchado. "¿Es verdad? Y por el amor a ese bebé me mantuve firme hasta este momento, ¿por él luché y elegí vivir?" Sus manos se dirigieron hasta su vientre, acariciando allí, intentando sentirlo. Porque no había nada que latiera allí dentro, estaba vacía. Siempre estuvo vacía.

De pronto sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas y sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su agonía, simplemente se desplomó sintiendo cómo el dolor le carcomía el alma.

Naruto la observó caer vencida, estaba tan cerca, casi podía oler su aroma y sentir su calor. Pero no pudo moverse, no pudo reaccionar y ayudarla en algo que a él también lo había destrozado. Era cruel…

Sasuke no la miró, entendiendo lo que aquellas palabras llevaban encerrado como significado. ¿Qué si la juzgaba? No podía. Su plan y el de ella al final no tuvieron una intensión perversa, ni un resultado.

-Lo siento –murmuró Sakura tomando la mano del pelinegro- Yo no quería dejarte, si todo fallaba quería tener al menos una parte tuya.

-**Los Odio** –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, la pelirosa bajó la cabeza al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas- Ustedes ¡Malditos egoístas! Acaso se creen que Hinata y yo somos vuestros juguetes. ¡Están dementes! Los dos.

Naruto levantó a Hinata en sus brazos, pero ella parecía perdida en su propio dolor, le habían arrebatado su motivo para vivir.

En realidad nunca lo tuvo, siempre hizo lo imposible para no tenerlo y ahora… ¿No había desaparecido lo que tanto miedo le causaba?

Volvía todo a cómo se encontraba en un principio o acaso era peor…

Ese día el Clan Uchiha volvió a renacer, y el matrimonio Namikaze llegó a su fin.

.

.

.

.

.

El joven caminaba lentamente entre la espesura del bosque aledaño a Konoha.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban entre las pequeñas hojitas, brindando una luz de esperanza.

Observaba a la joven que reposaba en sus brazos, una hermosa chica que había sido vencida por la tristeza y el sueño.

Naruto soltó un suspiro.

"_¿Estás seguro de tu decisión cachorro_?" espetó una voz grave en su subconsciente.

-Ya lo he decidido. No puedo borrar mis errores pero puedo intentar rectificarlos. Todos merecen una oportunidad de escoger… Pero gracias por preocuparte, Kurama.

El demonio se sorprendió por escuchar un nombre por el que pocos lo habían conocido. _"Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así…"_

-Lo lamento. Fue desde aquella batalla con Sasuke ¿verdad? Incluso el que estuvieras solo todo este tiempo es mi culpa, pero sabes que puedes ser libre cuando quieras. Tampoco quiero retenerte a ti.

"_Ahora mismo; no podría alejarme aunque realmente lo deseara. Y eso lo he escogido yo"_

Naruto sonrió, era bueno reiniciar una nueva vida reconciliándote con un gran amigo.

***-*-* Fin Cap. 11 *-*-***

_Larga Vida al Señor Kurama, Kyuubi no Youko._

* * *

.

Y sé acabó. El siguiente y último capítulo lo tendremos para el siguiente año y ahora tengo el honor de presentarles a mi nuevo ayudante (En realidad es mi nuevo esposo)

**Bellrose:** Su nombre es Estados Unidos de América pero pueden llamarlo Alfred.

**Alfred:** No, They can not. Yo soy el "Gran Hero del Mundo", Ok?

**Bellrose:** Alfie es un amor. ¿A que sí? Bueno, como mi nuevo ayudante su tarea es responder a todos sus reviews. Ténganle un poquito de paciencia.

* * *

_.  
_

_Well_, éste es mi primer trabajo a parte de ser la Primera Potencia Mundial y un _Hero_ a tiempo completo. Veamos…

**Diana carolina**: _Hello, Dear! You have the first review. __Congratulation_! La autora dice que siente mucho no saber expresar bien las ideas y haberte confundido en algunas partes. Estamos felices por el MP. Creo que tu duda no la podremos responder, preferimos dejarlo a la suposición de cada persona.

**Sony9**: _Good,_ espero que este capi haya aclarado aquellos vacios en la historia. Como se pudo ver el padre del bebé era Sasuke y la madre Sakura. Naruto merece rectificar sus errores pero el no considera que un hijo en esas circunstancias sea el medio para redimirse. _Thanks_ por el _review._

**Sumebe:** _Hi, lady_… Ya ves, _the baby_ no era de Naruto, pero supongo que fue mejor sabiendo que Sakura era la madre. Imagina la que se habría armado HAHAHA. _Y`know_.

**Tenshou Getsuga**: _Of course_! Bell no se olvida del fic ni mucho menos. Ese "Te amo" fue sincero pero llega tarde… Ha ha, y ella ya salió del vicio. ¿Cómo? Se casó conmigo –_wink- Thanks for the review. _Por cierto_. ¡You are the winner! _Eres el review número 200 y puedes hacer dos preguntas. _Well,_ yo las responderé con gusto si no te molesta así que _Don`t be shy_ "_Ask the Hero_"

**Neith**: _Sweety! How are you?_ Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. La autora dice que le emociona mucho leer comentarios como el tuyo. ¿_Why? Because_ a ella le gusta despertar emociones fuertes en sus lectores. Tu petición fue receptada y aceptada. _Thanks and Good Review._

**Rizeto Uzumaki: **_C´mon!_ Gracias por el review. Y _thanks_ por responder las preguntas, muy pocos lo hicieron… Bell está feliz con tu respuesta. _She likes Vocaloids_. _See you later!_

**Wesli:** Ahahaha _Yes!_ Fue una larga espera. _Sorry but,_ era yo quién le quitaba su tiempo, _right?_ Y fue muy productivo _–wink- Thanks for the review._

**Christine-Core: **_Whu-ut? _Tú no quieres que los protagonistas se queden juntos al final. _¿Why?_ _¿Is it Ok for you? I don`t know_… JA! Te engañé, por como van las cosas creo que lo que dices podría cumplirse. _But_… no odies a Naruto. _He is a good person, really!_

**Joyce Hinata: **_Hello! Youg Lady. __Thanks for your review. _Me alegra que la explicación te ayudara a entender. ¡Yo mismo ayudé a hacerla! _Obviously_, por eso fue tan entendible y heroica AHAHAHA. Espero que te guste este nuevo _update. Bye._

**Alabdiel: **_Mother of God! Thanks for your review._ Bell está muy feliz por leerlo. Y en efecto, a mí también me alegra saber que alguien esperaba algo fuera de lo común, la infidelidad de Hinata ya ha quedado zanjada. No pensamos aclarar más y preferimos que aquellos que no quisieron creer lo que se ha dicho, se mantengan en la esposa fiel. De todas formas el mismo Naruto ha proclamado que no le importa. Esperamos que _this chapter_ te agradara. Otro giro de 180º grados. _Bye_

**Willou:** _Good!_ Eso está bien, después de todo a Bell le gusta sorprender a la gente y no importa si no respondiste a las preguntas ahora. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos y ánimo a Manuel (Chile) espero que la situación en su casa se normalice, son los sinceros deseos de el grandioso _United States of America. _(Después de todo algún día será mi colonia) _Bye._

**Poison girl 29**: No pidas que te mate _please._ O Bell me enviará a mí a hacerlo. Sasuke le mostró lo que él creyó conveniente a Naruto para que él declarara su amor por Hinata. Siguiendo la lógica, Sasuke quería que Naruto conociera toda la verdad y si aún así quería seguir casado con Hinata entonces sería… _Of course_, yo ayudé a escribir varios capis por eso son tan entendibles como esta explicación HAHAHA!

**Tosakita: **_Ok. It is here._

**Sango surime: **_She likes Dark Hunter and Aqueron but She loves ME more_. Aún así reconozco que es una buena Saga. Creada por una Americana. ¿Existe algo que yo no haga bien?. El yaoi es un vicio pero Bellrose lo venció. ¿Sabes cómo? Tomó a un miembro de su pareja favorita y se casó con él. Ninguna mujer quiere ver a su esposo con otro hombre. _I know_… Y ahora soy su esclav- digo! Su esposo. Jeje y me obliga a escribir esto. _Help me!_

**Rocio Hyuga: **Gracias por expresar tus teorías, en parte si preguntamos fue porque a Bell le encanta pensar los mil caminos que puede tomar su historia, de acuerdo a la opinión de sus lectores. Espero que este _update_ te guste. Y por supuesto queremos ver tu opinión de él. _Thanks_ por leer. _Bye_!

**Maribelteka**_: Welcome… Lady. _Gracias por todo lo que dices del fic, la autora pone todo su corazón en escribirlo. Hahaha, sobre eso. A Bell le encantaría poder escribir lo que pides, _really! _Pero para ella resulta imposible hacer algo así. No le desagrada el Sasuhina pero no le entusiasma la pareja, es difícil. Pues a mí me empareja con todo el mundo, _literally. _Pero a Naruto y Hinata no puede verlos con alguien más. Talvez algunas insinuaciones en los fics que escribe pero otras parejas jamás se concretan. El Sasusaku era necesario, y no podía quitarlo. _Sorry_

**Luna hyuga:** _No problem, _lo importante es que ya estás aquí y eso hace feliz a la autora… y si la autora está feliz yo soy quién tiene que mmm… ¿entretenerla? –escalofrío- Y´know, esa… clase… de entretenimiento. Esperamos que te agradara este capítulo.

Bien, eso es todo. Es un trabajo difícil _but no problem for the Hero. The next chapter _también me veré obligado a contestarles HAHAHA. Por eso espero ver mucho _reviews, ok?_

_Good Bye_ _and I wish you a happy new year_.

* * *

Bueno, Al ya se está despidiendo… y está huyendo. Espera! De mi no escapa je je.

Espero leer sus reviews también.

Que tengan un lindo inicio de año. **CIAO!**

* * *

**PD:** He regresado porque recordé que no había dejado el avance del capi XP

_**Next:** CAPÍTULO 12: Fidelidad._

_El tiempo es sabio, pero también es un ser cruel que no se detiene a pesar del dolor que provoque su paso. Así, día tras día aquel momento se desvanecía hasta hacerlo casi irreal. Cinco años habían pasado desde que decidió luchar y ser merecedor de aquello que antes consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo._

_Decidió brindarles una oportunidad de decidir a todos, incluyéndose. Ahora por fin podía decir que merecía luchar por un amor que antes estuvo ahí para él._

_Pero ¿Seguiría allí? Tal vez ya había perdido su oportunidad. Si Hinata también había decidido olvidarlo. No la culparía, y tampoco interferiría. _

_Ahora estaba en su vieja oficina pensando si lo que haría estaría bien, le pediría una segunda oportunidad y tal vez ese mismo tiempo se hubiera convertido en un buen concejero. Porque si algo había descubierto es que no existen obras buenas o malas. Solo decisiones humanas…_

Sip, solo era esto, trabajaré duro para tener la conti el día del primer aniversario del fic. UF! Primeros aniversarios, esperemos que nada pase je je...

**Ciao** y cómo leí por ahí. _**¡Disfruten este año como si fuera el último!** (Uno nunca sabe)_

* * *

_**PDD:** LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. De verdad no sé que hice pero se borró el capi. Solo quería editarlo. _

_Creo que me confundí al intentar borrar mi otra historia. **GOMENASAI!**  
_


End file.
